Sasuto & Naruke
by Up4laughs
Summary: 13 Chapters! Things get crazy when Sasuke and Naruto switch bodies during one of the most important tests of their shinobi lives...Rated T for safety. Please R&R.
1. A Blur Approaches

**This is the rewritten version with hopefully better writing and more action/humor. I know it's short, but please bear with it...Enjoy the story! Scroll to the very bottom for Jap-to-Eng translations.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't _believe_ I own 'Naruto'...

(!) A Blur Approaches

Deep, deep in the trees, beside Konoha Village...

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_" Naruto yells, promptly joined by a hundred clones. He knows that, even with Sasuke fighting beside him, he needs them all to stand a chance against Kabuto.

Sakura, instead of trying to help out, stands there doing nothing as she repeatedly says "Sasuke-kun!"(A/N:Gasp!) and occasionally thinks about how she's a burden to the team.

Said Uchiha is using his '_Sharingan_' and rapidly flings kunais and shurekins at Kabuto, who deflects them effortlessly. Sasuke flings more kunais and Kabuto deflected them.

_Explosive notes!_ Kabuto realizes his miscalculation a second too late as the kunais explode on contact.

_A chance!_ Sasuke nails Kabuto right in chest. _Gotcha _He smirks in triumph as Kabuto's eyes widen in shock, pupils becoming mere dots, as he stares disbelievingly at the kunai sticking out of his chest.

"Heh. Got 'im!" Naruto pants, dispelling his Kage Bunshins and grinning as he steps closer, despite his exhaustion from the short but intense fight.

His grin and Sasuke's smirk disappear as Kabuto's injured body 'POOF!'s into a shuriken-pierced log. Simultaneously, both shinobi "Tche!" and jumped away from the log(A/N: Sakura was never close enough to need to jump). Kabuto has attached to it not one, but three explosive notes.

KABOOM!

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieks for the seventh time during the three minute fight as she, Sasuke, and Naruto shield themselves from the impact of the explosion, skidding back a few feet. The glint of sun on glasses tells them Kabuto's location. He's standing on tree branch a few meters away, smirking at them as he seemingly always is.

"Like my little..gift?" he sneers. Naruto sends a series of loud curses at him. Sasuke's eyes get even narrower(A/N: if that's possible). Sakura gasps quietly.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" Naruto yelled again.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" His replicas yell as they charged from every direction towards Kabuto, who easily dodges and dispells them with quick, swift moves. He uses his middle and index finger to dispell the replicas the same way a person would use a pin or needle to pop a balloon. Finished, he smugly pushed up his glasses.

Sasuke and Naruto are both breathing heavily and wondering how on earth they can defeat their opponent, who hads't even broken a sweat, _and_ manage to keep --the useless--Sakura safe. Trees that had only minutes ago been standing peacefully upright are now toppled over, uprooted, or in pieces. Sakura is still thinking about how she is such a burden and is always slowing the team down. It was when she was --finally--considering quitting when it hit her like lightening-

-Sasuke has gotten sick of her calling his name and had decided to use Chidori on her!!(A/N:MUAHAHAH-cough cough)- just kidding.

Unfortunately, it was an idea that hit her, not Chidori. _I'll become a medic__! That way,_ she thought gleefully, _I wouldn't be a burden on the team! _--and still do nothing but repeatedly say "Sasuke-kun!" while he and Naruto do all the fighting as usual. Having decided this, she turns her attention back to the ongoing battle.

Naruto--with red eyes now-- is about to use Rasengan and sprout the usual fangs, whiskers, and Kyuubi chakra when a familiar voice says "Calm down, Naruto!"

"Eh?Eh?!" Naruto freezes, the ball of chakra still whirling in his hand, and turns his head in every direction, stopping finally on a silver-headed nin, crouched on a tree branch behind them. He wore a mask and held a little red book. "E-Kakashi-sensei?! What are you doing here?"

Sakura turned to her teacher, her expression half-questioning half-grimace from the fight. _Why..? Did something happen...? _

_This guy.. _Sasuke thought, glancing back and forth between Kabuto and Kakashi. _What could he possibly want at a time like this?_

"Yo." Kakashi lifted a hand in greeting, his visible eye "/\" ing.

_"Yo." He says?! And just what is __THAT__ supposed to mean?! _The three subs thought.

_Not __THIS__ guy..._ Kabuto thought, tightening his guard. _Time to leave._

"What do you mean '_Yo_.' ?!" Naruto said imitating Kakashi's crouch and /\-eyed expression.

"Oh, it's just that I thought I should give a greeting since..." Kakashi began cheerfully, then his voice darkens dangerously as he appears behind Kabuto and speaks in his ear, back to his lazy-eyed expression and no longer cheerful, "..**its been a while since we last met.**"

_?! Impossible!! _Kabuto thought, freezing in fear and shock, eyes staring unseeingly ahead. _This guy! When did he...?!_

Meanwhile, Kakashi's subordinates are also tensely frozen in place, nearly getting whiplash from how fast they turned to look at Kabuto and Kakashi, as they ponder the same question. And realize how glad they are that Kakashi's on _their_ side...

Naruto gulps. Sasuke clenches his fists. Sakura clenches her teeth. Sweat trickled down Kabuto's forehead. They waited for Kakashi to make his move...

B-bmp...B-bmp. Silence. All eyes are on Kakashi.

B-BMP..B-BMP. The kid-nin share nervous glances while Kabuto watches his life flash before his eyes.

B-BMP. B-BMP. B-BMP. B-BMP! Everyone breaks a sweat as they prepare to make their move.

Tp!.. Ears prick up at the sudden distant noise that breaks the silence.

CHAK!! Eyes meet.

THWAK!! Eyes search the clearing wildly for the source of the sounds.

CRUNCH!! No more searching necessary.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!! They teeter nervously as they gaze in the direction of the abrupt and violent noises.

BAM!! They wince. It 's much closer now. They can make out something green, black and orange hurling towards them in a blur of speed, passing from tree branch to tree branch. Trees fall in all directions as the mysterious blur comes closer. By now they have almost completely forgotten their battle. Except for Kabuto who has no trouble remembering that he needs to get himself out of there as fast as he can. Poof!

_Tche! He got away.._ Kakashi thought disappointedly, before he shifts his attention back to the approaching blur.

DDDMMMMM!! The earth beneath them shook. Harder. And harder. Until, twirling like a spinning top, it was about to crash into Kakashi. Suddenly, it stopped about a foot away from him, still twirling but rapidly slowing down.

"Relax," he said, waving his hands up and down in front of him, "It's only-"

But at that moment 'the blur' stopped spinning. It was actually..

To be continued...

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW as it'll "encourage" me to update sooner. :)**

**"This is bribery!!" outraged readers yell.**

**I have no IDEA what you're talking about. ( O 3 o ) Walks away in a hurry whistling an off-key tune...**

**--**

**Translations:**

**Kage:Shadow, Bunshin:Clone, no Jutsu: Technique. So Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a Shadow Clone Technique.**

**Kunai: a knife-like weapon.**

**Shurekin: a four-part, star-like, weapon.**

**Chidori: A technique where the user focuses their energy into one hand to produce a concentrated lightening mass which they strike their opponent with.**


	2. Granny Tsunade Wants to Talk

**Thank you all for your reviews. Before we start the chapter I want to do a few shout-outs to:**

**Karaoke: Thank you for your review very very much. It's one of the nicest ones I've gotten so far.**

**Ichigo -dattebayo: Thank you for your reviews. The 'chapter 2' you read was published by accident and was nowhere near finished. As you can see I've changed the summary. The switch is just a part of the story-the main part, of course-and will happen eventually, so don't worry about it.**

**HanyouPrincess17: Your 'one review' has most definitely counted and thank you for it. It is also one of the nicest ones.**

**Uzamaki Liliana: I'm not exactly sure what a 'yaoi fic' is, but if it has anything to do with SLASHs or romance of any kind then my story will NOT be one.**

**Pepsi Dragon: Thank you so much for your review.**

** And now, without further ado (I've always wanted to say that), here is the next chapter.

* * *

**

Granny Tsunade Wants to Talk 

Disclaimer: I own nothing in 'Naruto'

-Until it was about to collide with Kakashi. Suddenly, it stopped about a foot away from him, still twirling like a spinning top but rapidly slowing down.

"Relax," he said, waving his hands up and down in front of him, "It's only-"

But at that moment 'the blur' stopped spinning.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Two of the teens finished loudly--Sasuke just looked extremely relieved.

Sasuke: "Hn… (lowers his weapons)."

Sakura: "Oh, it's just you ('inner Sakura' puffs Anime 'phew' smoke from her mouth)."

Naruto: Pause. Then-"SOUKE! Can you teach me how to do that! Teach me, teach me Gai-sensei, TEACH ME! (running in place excitedly, fists clenched as though holding tightly onto a steering wheel)"

"Of course, Naruto. I, Gai-sensei, will teach you my special new technique 'The Impenetrable Twirl', after I defeat, humiliate and be more 'hip' than your Sensei. After all Kakashi," he said putting on his 'Gai-sensei Cool Pose' including a grin where his tooth shined, "I **am** your Number One rival!"

"Oh," Kakashi said looking up from the little red book he had whipped out upon Gai's arrival and had been reading ever since, "Did you say something?" (Gai does Anime fall)

"Kakashi, why must you be so hip and cool!"he said miserably "TT"ing as he slowly rose up again.

"Eh...Ahem, anyway, " Kakashi said ignoring his fellow sensei, "We are here on an urgent mission to inform you that The Fifth wishes for you to report to her immediately."

"So, Granny Tsunade wants to talk, eh?" Naruto asked, "About what?"

"Naruto, it is not youthful of you to refer to the Hokage-sama in such a manner." Gai chided--youthfully.

"Eh? Well you're not youthful no matter what you call her." Naruto commented bluntly, placing his hands behind his head.

Gai stood rigidly and clenched his fists, shaking with rage as he emmited a black, deadly aura.

"Naruto!" he said through clenched teeth, stepping toward said shinobi. Kakashi, wanting to stop Gai but avoid a fight, decided to stop the spandex-wearing sensei by directly hitting him where it would hurt most.

"I didn't want to resort to this, but.." Kakashi sighed, he leaned toward Gai, " **How non-youthful..and non-'hip'**." Gai stopped dead in his tracks, eye twitching madly.

"More importantly, that information is top secret." Gai replied, "Ahem"ing into a fist importantly as he straightened up again, "Tsunade-sama would like to fill you in personally."

Sasuke: "Nn."

Sakura: "Hai!"

Naruto: "Yosh, let's go!"

The two senseis and the three subs set off towards Konoha Village, where The Fifth Hokage was waiting for them.

"I wonder what Granny Tsunade wants." Naruto said aloud, hoping they would get there soon.

"We'll find out soon enough Naruto, so stop saying that." Sakura replied feeling annoyed now; Naruto had said those very same words six times already. Only a minute had passed since they'd set out.

Naturally, they're constant jumping from one high tree branch to another was pretty easy for them. It seemed the branches were aligned in perfect order...(A/N:Gasp! Hmm...).

"We're here." Sakura finally announced, even though everyone could clearly see the Village.

Naruto looked up to see that the familiar village in which he had grown up his entire life: The Village of Konoha, looming into view_. Finally_, he thought as they entered the village-on foot now-through it's huge front gate and began walking past it's shops, _Now we can find out what Granny Tsunade wants_ _with us_. They passed the 'Ichiraku Ramen' stand, froze in mid-step and sweat-dropped as Naruto's stomach growled loudly enough for the whole block to hear and give all five of them dirty looks.

"I forgot how hungry I can get sometimes. Eheheh..." he said, rubbing his hand on the back of his head and grinning widely so that is whole mouth seemed to be made of teeth. _Baka _Sakura and Sasuke thought. After walking in silence for a few minutes-

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as she caught him slowly inching back towards the 'Ichiraku Ramen' stand.

"Sakura please, I'm starving" he begged as she roughly dragged him away through the streets, Naruto still begging Sakura to let him go.

He stopped begging when he realized he wasn't being dragged anymore and looked up,a little surprised to see that they were already in front of The Fifth's residence; he had been too busy saying "Must...Have...Ramen!" every now and then, "TT"ing and drooling as he clawed at the ground desperately, to notice anything else.

"The Fifth will be waiting for you in her office." said Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura called, seeing her teacher turn to leave, "Umm,..you're not...coming with us?"

"No. The Fifth asked to see _you_." he replied simply, "I have more important things to do anyway. Good luck. Later." With that, he pulled out his little red book and took of with his Number One Rival a.k.a. Gai-sensei.

_Other things, eh? _The three subs thought eyes twitching, _He's definitely going to read his book._ They watched their sensei raise a hand (-without turning around-), it's back facing them, in his unique and cool way of saying good-bye. Having lost sight of the senseis, they entered through the gate, feeling slightly nervous and wondering what The Fifth wanted to talk about.

Shizune greeted them warmly and led them to the Hokage's office. She knocked on the door and they heard a familiar voice say "Enter" before Shizune ushered them inside before leaving, looking happy to see Tsunade working for a change. They immediately spotted The Fifth, who was sitting at her desk as usual. It was clear that she had been reading a lot lately; her desk was almost completely hidden under dozens of books, papers and scrolls. But mainly papers. Stack and stacks of papers.

Wearing a serious expression, she looked up from whatever she was reading just long enough to motion for them to have a seat. Then she did a double-take, noting her nagging disciple's absence, and her graveness melted away she breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"So what did you want to talk to us for, Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked. Said "Granny" glared and bulged a forehead vain at the mention of the "G" word. Naturally oblivious, Naruto continued."I hope it a cool mission this time."

After a deep breath to calm herself down, Tsunade replied mysteriously, with a fiendish grin and an evil aura,"You'll find out soon."

"Eh?-!..." Naruto exclaimed, backing up in his seat and sweat-dropping nervously as he also noticed a crazy look in her eyes. _Why is Granny Tsunade grinning like that? S-Scary... _Sakura and Sasuke were more subtle in their reaction, both simply acknowledging with curiosity that something big was going to happen.

They sat there getting increasingly nervous and wondering what was going to happen for about five minutes before they heard a knock on the door. Tsunade sighed and stopped just long enough to say "Enter" before resuming her evil chuckling.

The three teens sat there looking thoroughly surprised and slightly alarmed at who had just walked through the door. With a total of nine people, there were: Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Neji and Lee. Tsunade finally stopped chuckling and motioned for them to sit down as well. The twelve subordinates all wondered why they had been summoned while they waited for her to speak.

Tsunade took her usual 'serious' position: she placed her elbows on the desk and supported her head on the back of her interlocked fingers. Then she looked at each of them in turn.

"I have summoned you here for a reason" she began (A/N:Gasp! OMG Really?-!), "I have an important mission for you. It is more difficult even than most A-rank missions, because it is extremely complex and dangerous. As some of you may have guessed, you will not-**cannot**-do this mission alone. You will be tested to determine whether you should be a Genin, Chuunin or Juunin and so on. This test is special and it will last for twenty one days. In order to pass this test, you must successfully complete your mission. Now, I will tell you what this mission is so listen carefully.

The twelve subordinates' tension could be felt a mile away. The Hokage paused for a moment, "Your mission is..."

* * *

**Please keep reading and feel free to review!**


	3. Day 1: Arriving on the Island

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews.** **Warning: May be some super-slight O.O.C.ness in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Day 1: Arriving on the Island

Disclaimer: I own nothing in 'Naruto'

"Why did they send us here?" Naruto wondered aloud, scratching his head, as he looked around at the big island on which they were now stranded along with the other nine subordinates.

Flashback

"...to survive" Tsunade-sama finished. She dismissed them after telling them to report to their senseis, leaving them wondering what kind of test they'd be taking. Each team left to see their senseis so they could start preparing for the test the best way they could and as soon as possible.

They had been told that their senseis were waiting for them on their usual training grounds. They were walking along in thoughtful-yet-pleasant silence until-

"A twenty one day test. So we should be finished by..." Naruto said thoughtfully as he began counting on his fingers.

"Tuesday." Sakura calculated quickly as she walked beside him, with Sasuke walking beside her.

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto, clutching his head in agony,"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Calm down, Naruto, what is it?" said Sakura trying to shut him up as she cringed under the many stares his screaming had earned them.

"D' amen estybal." he mumbled in reply, looking miserable as though he had just lost a very close friend.

"What?" Sakura asked looking very concerned.

"The Ramen Festival." he repeated more clearly between wails of agony. "It's on Monday, free ramen for a month to whoever eats fifteen bowls of it the fastest."

Sakura paused for a minute trying to comprehend the stupidity of what he had just said until she soon finished and WHAM. Her fist came down on Naruto's head like a hammer on a nail.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Naruto reacted loudly as he ran in circles holding the huge lump of a bruise that had formed on his head from Sakura's blow, "Why did you hit me, Sakura, why?"

"Because you made me worry for nothing!" shouted Sakura forcefully, growing twice her usual height as she towered over him and gave him an additional punch.

"OWWWW!" screamed Naruto in pain, once again running in circles as another huge lump formed on his head.

"Stop bickering you two, Kakashi sensei is waiting for us." Sasuke finally spoke. He had been amusedly observing the action and was now tired of it.

"Sasuke-kun is right, Naruto," Sakura immediately agreed, suddenly losing her anger and acting more civilized, as she remembered that Sasuke was standing there, "Stop complaining and let's go."

"Ow," muttered Naruto as he rubbed his now lumpy head, "Good thing you can't really beat me in a fight."

"What was that, Naruto?-!" Sakura yelled, as she towered over him again, looking as though she was about to bite his head off.

"Nothing, Sakura-chan," he said nervously, waving his hands in front of him, pleading his innocence, "I just said: 'Wow, good thing you can't ever expect Sasuke to not be right.' "

"Of course you did." said Sakura, giving him a piercing and suspicious look that made him feel as though she could see right through him, but she let it go.

Naruto silently puffed Anime "phew" smoke behind her back as she turned around and started walking again. He and Sasuke followed her through the woods in silence until they finally reached the clearing, where they usually trained. Of course, no one was there.

_Hmph_, thought Sasuke knowingly. He was positive that even with their delay, they'd still end up waiting for Kakashi-sensei as usual.

_That Kakashi-sensei_, Sakura thought as a vain in her head started bulging, _you'd think he'd be on time just once even._

_Kakashi-sensei is not here as usual, _thought Naruto, relaxing as he lie down on a patch of grass.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOU'RE LATE!"Sakura and Naruto both shouted at a surprised looking Kakashi-sensei who had just emerged from the woods. It was now growing dark outside.

"Sorry," he replied, a hand rubbing the back of his head while holding in the other an open little red book, "I was walking up this really steep hill and..."

_What a liar, _the three subordinates thought-although Sakura actually yelled it, too. Kakashi-sensei started talking so they calmed down and listened carefully.

"Ah, right." he began, "I am here to give you this scroll and inform you that your test will begin tomorrow morning. Tonight you are to pack three things, you will take that and nothing else with you on your mission or you immediately fail. The three things should be something that you feel will help you succeed in your mission. The beginning of your test will take place at the dock. Be there at 6:00 am sharp or you will not take the test and you will fail."

"Pack?" repeated Sakura looking dazed, "No more than three things? But I have a lot of things to pack..."

"No more than three things or you fail," repeated Kakashi-sensei, "Your test will take place away from Konoha Village. Here is your scroll and good luck." With that he disappeared.

"Ok, let's open the scroll then." Naruto suggested. He was untying the string that held it closed when-

-Poof! Kakashi-sensei suddenly popped into existence amid a puff of smoke, "Oh," he said cheerfully, "You may not open the scroll until you are told to-or you will be disqualified." Poof! He was gone, leaving a puff of smoke behind him. The kids stood there for a moment, staring at the spot where their sensei last stood, before going separate ways to their homes so they could pack.

Sasuke went home and quickly chose his three things. Then he set out to go training in the woods to practice his aim. In minutes, at least five trees had no less than twenty kunai puncture holes in them-each.

Sakura went home and sat there for more than two hours before finally choosing her three things.

Naruto went home, quickly got two of his three things, and headed towards the 'Ichiraku Ramen' stand.

* * *

**Meanwhile in The Fifth's Office**

"How do you think they will do?" asked Iruka worriedly.

"Just fine." replied Kakashi calmly.

"I m not so sure about that." said Asuma, the cigarette in his mouth tilting in different directions as he spoke.

"But I am," insisted Gai, "I have trained my students well."

"We all have," replied Kurenai, "But this will be an unusually difficult test."

"Stop worrying." said Tsunade-sama, "We will see what happens and that's that."

"Tsunade-sama is right, you know." Jiraya said, trying to look wise and intellegent as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully and nodded. Tsunade-sama saw right through him and gave a good whack. He dropped the act and went to sulk and mumble stuff in a corner. The other's all sweatdropped.

* * *

**The Next Day (6:00 am)**

The twelve subordinates were at the dock on time along with their teachers-except kakashi-sensei, who came at 6:10 am. Each team was given a mid-size boat and a map. They were to take themselves to the place marked on the map and that was where the test would take place. That was only the first part of their test. The second was to follow the instructions given on the scroll once they reached their destination. However, they didn't know what was written in the scroll yet; they had been forbidden to open them until they reached their destination.

So at 6:30 the test began. The teams separately set off towards whatever it was they were headed for.

Sakura pulled out their map and spread it out on a little table that was actually connected to floor. They all looked at it for a few seconds. Then Sakura seemed to get it.

"This is where we are, Konoha Village," she said pointing to a spot on the map. "And this is where we're going" she said pointing at a marked spot this time. "So that means we should head north-east to get there." The two boys nodded in agreement and started turning the steering wheel.

"Sasuke, what are doing?" asked Naruto, "Your steering the wrong way!"

"No, **you **are steering the wrong way." Sasuke replied dryly, "Baka, north-east is that way." he said, pointing in the right direction. _So that's why the steering wheel seemed so heavy, _he thought, _That baka, Naruto, was pulling it the wrong way._

"Your wrong, Sasuke," Naruto said confidently, "North east is where the sun rises." he said still pulling the wrong way.

"Naruto, can you point at the sun?" Sasuke asked, wearing an amused smirk on his face as he watched Naruto point to the sun-the same direction Sasuke was pointing. Naruto's confidence disappeared as the truth dawned on him-Sasuke was right, he was wrong. He muttered something under his breath that sounded awfully like 'Why does '_Sasuke_' always have to be right?'.

Sakura sighed and went to explore the rest of the boat. She found out that there were three bedroom quarters placed right beside each other, one bathroom and a miniature kitchen which was empty. She chose the middle room and settled down with a book that said 'How To Be A Better Ninja' on the front. It was one of her three things.

After making sure the boat was headed in the right direction, Sasuke went to his room-right side of Sakura's-and lie down to think for a while.

Naruto, having also left the steering wheel, went to check out the kitchen before going to his room and falling fast asleep with the thought of ramen to keep his dreams occupied.

The three kids woke up almost twenty four hours later when their boat hit land and jolted them awake. They got their stuff, tied up the boat and went to explore the new place.

They followed the shore for about a minute before they saw the other three boats approaching the shore. They acknowledged their presence and resumed their walking. Nine minutes later, they saw their boat againg beside all the others, which had been tied up since earlier when they left to explore, and realized that they were on an island.

End of Flashback

The others were all pulling out scrolls and starting to read them. Naruto saw this and pulled out his own team's. The scroll said:

**_'Your score in this test will be determined by the way you survive on this island for the next twenty days. In doing this you must succeed in your mission while abiding by the following two rules. Should you break the second rule, you can no longer continue to lead the life of ninja or be one at all. Should you break the first rule, however, you will never become a higher rank than the Genin level. The rules are:.._.'

* * *

Please keep reading and feel free to review!**


	4. Day 2: Building a Home

**Thank you for your reviews to the two who actually did review-you guys rule! This chapter is out now because it's not fair to make you wait just because everyone else didn't review so I hope you like it. Oh yeah, I'm kind of tired of writing 'Subordinates' so now I'll just call them 'Subs' O.K.? And I'll be switching from one person's action/happenings to another-mostly Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto for this chapter. A death glare to those who read but didn't review, and a special shout-out to the only two who did:**

**DarkvsLight: Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter. It is much appreciated. Btw, if you've read my profile you know that I don't like romance; therefore there aren't really any 'pairings'. So... I guess it's pretty much the same as the original show (shrugs).**

**Karaoke: Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like my story. Try not to get too violent with the people you try to persuade. lol. heh-heh...

* * *

**

Day 2: Building a Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing in 'Naruto'

'...**1) You must not go any further than fifteen meters away from the island while taking this test.**

**2) You must not kill anyone during this test.**

The three subs finished reading and looked at each other, each thinking the same thing, but with different attitudes.

Sasuke_: So I can't kill Naruto...Hmph._

Sakura: _I can't get rid of Naruto? Aw maan._

Naruto: _They can't kill me! Yes! _

"We need to build a place to stay in for the next twenty days." Sakura said." How about you get some wood so we can build a place to live in, Naruto?"

"O.K." Naruto replied.

"I'll get us something to eat." Sasuke volunteered, though rather dryly.

"That's great Sasuke," Sakura replied, _You're so smart Sasuke, you rock! _'Inner Sakura' shouted. The real Sakura, however, said "Then I'll get us some fire wood and we'll meet here in fifteen minutes." The two boys nodded in agreement and the three subs split up. They all entered the large forest that stood in the center and made up most of the island.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke stealthily entered and began looking for something to kill and eat. He was jumping from one tree to another and stopped when he saw team Inoshikachou talking in lowered voices.

Shikamaru ran up a tree, sat on a branch and wore a serious look on his face as he put his hands together the way he did whenever he was thinking hard. His concentration was broken by a super-loud growl from his stomach. He sweat dropped and his mouth turned into a squiggly line before he sighed, lay back on the tree trunk and lazily said "How troublesome.(Gasp!)"

Ino held a make up kit in her hand and was looking at her reflection in a little mirror while occasionally gazing out towards the ocean, a distant look on her face as she muttered something like: "Fifteen meters...hmm" as she applied some make up to her face.

Chouji was stuffing his face with chips(Double Gasp!).

Losing interest, Sasuke tried to move again but couldn't. He looked back to see that Shikamaru had noticed him and trapped him in his _'Shadow binding'_ technique.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm sure it was nothing bad." said Ino, batting her eyes at Sasuke as she quickly hid her make up kit out of sight, "Right, Sasuke-kun?"

"No, I was hunting for food and I heard voices. So I came to investigate." Sasuke replied coolly.

"..." Shikamaru paused for a moment, in which Ino said "Let him go already.", before letting him go.

Sasuke heard Shikamaru sigh and mutter "How troublesome." as he jumped once again in to the trees. Ino whipped out her make up kit-once again-it was one of her three things-and resumed the task of applying some of the gunky stuff to her face. Chouji continued to stuff his face with chips-one of his things was a large box containing about a hundred bags of chips.

Sasuke resumed his jumping, spotted and swiftly killed a deer with his kunai, picked up his now-dead prey, and headed back to the 'meeting spot'.

* * *

**Meanwhile With Sakura  
**

Sakura walked into the forest and absently started picking up bits of firewood. She had thought that the test would be more difficult than simply surviving on the island. And how hard would that be with a rule saying you can't kill anyone? She sighed and cheered up slightly when she remembered that one of her three things was a spice kit containing tasty spices and a cooking guide. _At least we'll eat well_ she thought, _I'm sure Naruto will be thrilled. _Her hands had become full of fire wood so she headed back towards the 'meeting spot'.

* * *

**Meanwhile (yup, again!) With Naruto  
**

Naruto walked to the edge of the forest and began punching and kicking down trees. He had created a large heap in about five minutes. He decided that they had enough wood and began dragging them towards the 'meeting spot', one by one, across the sand.

* * *

**'Team 7'**

The three subs looked up in surprise as they reached the 'meeting spot' at the same time. Naruto and Sakura greeted each other and Sasuke, who simply nodded his head.

"Where should we build the place?" Naruto asked.

"It should be in a secluded area where we will be hidden from view." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"We can build it in the trees." Sasuke suggested.

"Oh, you mean like a..tree house?" asked Naruto. Sasuke nodded.

"Of, course!" said Sakura, "Sasuke your a genius!"

"Sasuke you're a genius" Naruto said mockingly under his breath. He earned a heavy blow from Sakura, who seemed to have supersonic hearing whenever he insulted her or Sasuke, she glared at him venemously.

"Shut up Naruto, it's not like you could ever think of such a great idea!" She yelled.

"Owwwww!" Naruto screamed, holding a lumpy bruise that had found it's way once again to his head.

"Hmph." Sakura said, giving Naruto a final death glare as she straightened up, "Let get building." The boys nodded and so it began.

* * *

**Six hours later**

"Ah" Sakura said tiredly but satisfidely, wiping her (large) forehead, as she looked up at their newly built 'home'. She sat down on a large rock to rest for a moment. Sasuke sat down and leaned back on a tree feeling exhausted from working so hard. Naruto flopped on his back like a dead fish, his chest heaving up and down as he breathed heavily. He took a deep breath and used it say, "Sakura, I'm Hungry!" She sighed in response and began gathering some firewood for a cooking fire. _I might as well cook since I didn't do anything but order them around while they worked._ she thought as she cut up the poor deer into smaller pieces so she could cook it, the whole time feeling like a murderer. She started the fire and began cooking the meat, sprinkling some spices on each piece.

Fifteen minutes later she had finished cooking and she called the boys to eat. Sasuke calmly got up and thanked her silently as she gave him some meat on a stick. Naruto seemed to have renewed strength at the mention of food. He jumped up, sprinted over to the fire, and joined the other two, drooling a little as he smelled the food. Sakura gave him some meat on a stick, too. He sat down and together he and Sasuke took big bites.

"Mmm...this is delicious, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, showing some half-chewed food that was still in his mouth.

"Thanks." Sakura replied distractedly before turning to Sasuke and asking him nervously, "What do _you_ think Sasuke-kun?"

"It's okay." he said shrugging like he just wanted to shut her up.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief at Sasuke's approval and was about to bite into her own piece of meat when they all looked up alarmed. There seemed to be an earthquake or something-and it was headed right for them! They stood up alert and ready to fight as they watched the trees seemingly get knocked to the side suddenly, three at a time. They're tree house was going to be smashed next in about five seconds. Five..four..three..two..."

* * *

**Please keep reading and feel free to review!**


	5. Day 3: In His Shoes

**Thank you for your reviews. They are much appreciated. This chapter out now mainly because of Ichigo -dattebayo(and my wonderful reviewers of course), who is constantly badgering me to tell them when-whoops, heh-heh too much information! (Thinking: _Hope they don't kill me for that!Gulp -_laughs nervously while tugging on collar)...Anyway 'enjoy the chapter, hope it brings ya laughter!' (super corny-just made that up!lol) Oh yeah, the first two paragraphs are the rest of their 2nd day on the island, then it's the third...o.k.? O.K.! Btw, there will be some serious O.O.C.ness for some characters, so don't die of shock when-whew! Almost gave it away again...Well here it is!

* * *

**

Day 2: Bulding a Home (continued) 

Disclaimer: I own nothing in 'Naruto'

..one!Then about five things happen at once: Chouji appeared bounding in to view along with his two teammates. Shikamaru tried to use the 'shadow binding' technique on him. Ino tried to use the 'mind control' technique thingy(sorry, don't know what it's called) on Chouji. Sasuke got up in a flash and stood in front of the tree house to protect it. Naruto went to go help Sasuke, tripped, and grabbed on to his arm for support since it was the closest thing. And our dear dear _dear_ Sakura shouted "Sasuke-kun" (having a heart attack from the shock). The result well...it wasn't pretty..but here goes:

Chouji stopped dead in his tracks right in front of the unharmed tree house for a split split split second(yes, 3 splits, that's an 1/8 of a second and no, he wasn't really dead-duh. rolls eyes) before bounding towards a now-terrified Sakura, sitting down abruptly, and eating all the remaining food. Shikamaru and Ino had used their techniques, aiming them in Chouji's direction. But since Chouji had moved out of the way, it hit the two boys who were standing behind him trying to protect their new 'home'. After all they had only worked on it for **six** hours!...

* * *

**Next day**

Day 3: In His Shoes 

Disclaimer: I own nothing in 'Naruto'

Naruto was running..Sakura was running..(flowers in bckgrnd)..they were about to meet in the middle and..well..who knows?(they never seem to make it in the cartoons-shrug) Anyway, out of nowhere, a faint voice says 'How troublesome.' and interrupts (so we don't find out anyway). Naruto opened his eyes to see that Sakura was on his right side sitting on a rock next to his sleeping bag looking super worried about him-(cd scratches in bckgrnd). Sakura worried about...Naruto? Even he, though dimwitted at times (most) realized that something just wasn't right. Half awake now, he looked around -or tried to anyway. Sakura had seen that he was awake and squealed the standard "Sasuke kun!".

At this he opened his eyes to fullest and said "What are you talking about, Sakura-Chan? I'm not Sasuke-kun!" before muttering "Sakura-chan's finally snapped.." Only to hear Sakura repeat "You're not..Sasuke-kun?" she said looking dazed and shaking her head she muttered "Sasuke-kun's finally lost it.."

Suddenly, another squeal erupted from somewhere hidden from Naruto's view, "Sauke-kun! You're awake!" It was Ino-chan's squeaky voice. All the squeals were getting to him. "Hey, why didn't you tell me he woke up, Sakura-chan? Trying to keep him all to yourself, eh?" Ino accused as she put down the berries she had just come back from gathering.

"No, he only just wo-" Sakura was replying before Ino interrupted.

"Forehead Girl!" she shouted.

"Ino Pig" Sakura shouted back, and they were suddenly having a major catfight on the floor. Naruto looked around for an escape route and saw Shikamaru sitting on a tree branch looking lazy as usual. Chouji was beside his 'genius' of a friend, stuffing his face with chips(OMG). Both boys were enjoying the catfight. Naruto saw Naruto(which I will from now on call 'Naruto 2') sitting up on his usual sleeping bag, wide awake, looking alert and slightly traumatized, but somehow managing to keep his cool (cd scratches again). Wait a minute, Naruto saw..._Naruto_? _What in the world_ thought Naruto _I didn't make a kagebunshin-no jitsu_ _replica_..._Aha! Sasuke is missing, so..he must be the one who transformed into me with the_ _'Hengen' technique for some reason_...

"Sasuke! Why are you transformed into me, eh?" He asked. Sakura and Ino stopped fighting and looked like they were going to faint.

"Sasuke-kun" They squealed in unison agreeing on something for once.

"I'm NOT Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. They fainted.

"I'm not transformed into you, dobe." Naruto 2 said coolly. Naruto still believed that Sasuke had transformed into him until he got out of his sleeping bag and saw that he was wearing..._Sasuke's_ clothes?

"Why are _you_ transformed into_ me_?" Naruto 2 counter asked.

"Huh?" Naruto said, looking surprised. He stood up, looked himself over, and realized that he had Sasuke's hair, he knew his voice sounded unusually Sasuke-ish...He put two and two together and came up with..THREE! (lol) _I must be transformed into him for some reason, too_, he thought as he stood up.

" '_Hengen_' " he said doing the hand formation for the technique ( I'll be calling that h.f.4.t. from now on) only to stand there, still looking like the Uchiha kid. Being his typical self, Naruto tried again. And again..and again..and again..well, you get the idea. Anyway, while he was still trying to get back to his usual self, Shikamaru and Chouji hauled an unconscious Ino back to their camp thingy. Sakura was still slumped on the floor having never woken up. Naruto 2 was still sitting on Naruto's sleeping bag. This went on for..well..the sun set and the moon replaced it in a fastfowarded way, y'know what I mean? I mean it went on until night time-duh. ('eyes roll' and a 'sigh' at the stupidity of those who didn't get it yet.) Anyway, Naruto's constant flow of saying " '_Hengen_'" was interrupted.

"Just give up, dobe." Naruto 2 said, "It's useless. We could be stuck like this..._forever_." Naruto was getting tired so he just glared at Naruto 2 in frustration. _I'm stuck being Sasuke...forever? _he thought miserably.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"_-_GRRROWWWL! His stomach was at it again so he decided to finally wake Sakura up.

Sakura was running..Sasuke was running..(flowers in bckgrnd)..they were about to meet in the middle when-

"Sakura-chan get up, I'm hungry!" Naruto said, shaking her violently, "Sakura-chan!" he yelled right in her face, interrupting her from her..'dream'.

"Wha-what is it Sasuke-kun?" she asked sleepily, slightly annoyed at the interruption before realizing it was Sasuke who had just woken her up.

"I'm hung-I'M NOT SASUKE!" Naruto screamed torturedly at being mistaken for his rival/best friend or whatever they are (shrug).

"Yes,..you are." she said slowly, feeling intimidated and unnerved somewhat by his unusual Naruto-like behavior.

"NO. I'M. NOT!" Naruto shouted back feeling majorly insulted, "I look like Sasuke, I'm wearing his clothes, I have his Sharingun eyes and his voice and his-uhh, where was I going with this again?"

"Your not Sasuke." Sakura replied flatly.

"Oh, right..what you said. And I'm hungry. Make some food Sakura-chan, PLEEEAAASE." he begged, doing a Simba/Nala Lion King grin. (y'know when they want to go to the 'water hole' but it's actually the 'forbidden area' ..thingy..uh, yeah...)

_Sasuke-kun isn't acting like himself at all.._ , Sakura thought, _Mabye he really is Naruto..But that would mean..._

"Is that you, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, looking at Naruto 2, hoping upon hope that the answer wouldn't be-

"Yes." He replied very Sasuke-ishly. She fainted. Again. (from now on Naruto 2 is called Sasuke, btw)

"Sasuke, what'd you do that for! She was about to cook something!" Naruto yelled angrily, his stomach grumbling as if on cue as he muttered "Now there's nothing to eat and I'm still hungry!" Suddenly, he brightened up and started rummaging through his backpack, "I know! I'll cook some of my instant ramen!"

* * *

**A few hours later** (Naruto in Sasuke's body is now called Naruto & Sasuke in Naruto's body is called Sasuke-just so you don't get confused)

Sakura was running..Sasuke was running..(flowers in bckgrnd)..they were about to meet in the middle when-he turned into...Naruto! Sakura isn't running but screaming her head off now..Naruto is running instead of Sasuke now..(flowers in bckgrnd shrivel up on Sakura's half, while Naruto's stays the same) Sakura is still screaming like mad when-

"Sakura-chan, stop screaming!" Naruto shook her awake and into reality which was pretty bad since-"Naruto?" she asked faintly. He nodded. She didn't faint(OMG!).

Sasuke was sitting by a fire slurping some ramen quietly.(don't ask how he slurps quietly, he just.._does_-shrug. Well, he _is_ Sasuke, after all.)

Sakura's eyes turned the size of plates (saucers actually-but that's still pretty big) as she looked at Sasuke and asked him now, "Sasuke?" He nodded. She looked even more frazzled than before.

"Now that that's over. Sakura, guess what!" Naruto said suddenly, startling her, "I made ramen, so we're having that for dinner tonight."

"Hm" Sakura said nodding. She calmed down a little and started eating some of the ramen Naruto gave her. Naruto sat down and ate some, too, a wide grin on his-no Sasuke's face.(Hard to imagine, right?)

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Ino was running..Sasuke was running..(flowers in bckgrnd)..they were about to meet in the middle when he turned into some ninja she didn't know. And for some reason Naruto appeared out of nowhere and just stood there quietly. She woke up with a start. "Sasuke kun!" she said, sitting up in her sleeping bag super fast, surprising her teammates. They had been lazily lying on their backs, on the grass, gazing at the clouds. She got up and started running towards Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto's clearing, where she knew they were at. Shikamaru and Chouji followed. Chouji had a new bag of chips in his hand and Shikamaru said "How troublesome."

Team Inoshikachou reached the clearing in about a minute. Ino whipped something out in a flash.

"Move forehead girl, they're imposters!" she yelled before charging at them and insanely screaming "Aiiiiiiiiyyyyeee!"

"No, Ino, don't!" Sakura shouted as _she_ ran to stand in front of Sasuke and protect _him_ for once. (I told you there'd be serious O.O.C.ness!lol) Naruto stood, his eyes bulging, as he stood there unprotected. (I guess it's not that much O.O.C.ness!lol again)

Everything was in slow motion as Ino continued to scream "Aiiiiiiiiiyyyyeee!" as she charged at them. And Sakura, her voice sounding like a messed up tape playing Darth Vader's voice, yelling "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as she ran in slow motion, too, trying to stop Ino from-...

* * *

**Please keep reading and feel free to review!**


	6. Day 4: The Truth Shall

**Thank you for all of your reviews. Especially to Ichigo -dattebayo, who told me the team numbers and DarkvsLight and Karaoke(Thanks!This chapter is for you three!)...Warning: May be some O.O.Cness in this chapter. Sorry this one is a little short, but the next one'll be longer and better-I hope(nervous laughter)-'cause it's gonna be about the rest of the 4th day+the whole 5th day. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Day 4: The Truth Shall... 

Disclaimer: I own nothing in 'Naruto'

-doing what she thought Ino was going to do. Sakura tripped on a tree root-in slow motion-as she continued to scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" distortedly. Ino, swinging the rope in her hand like she was trying to catch a bull, did it, seeming to suddenly be in fast motion.

* * *

**Ten seconds later..'Team 7 & 10'**

Sasuke and Naruto were tied to a tree squirming frantically as they tried to escape-and breath. Ino, who had tied them up the first place, started interrogating them as a police officer would a person who made a living selling crack to little kids. They stopped squirming when they saw her face harden and she stood rigidly straight.

"Who are you?" she asked, pacing angrily from left to right and vice-versa, "And what have you done to Sasuke and Naruto!"

"I-I'm Naruto" Naruto said nervously, flinching as Ino stopped pacing and turned to look at him slowly, a vain in her head bulging like mad.

"..." she paused for a moment before-WHAM! Sasuke's head now had a huge lump of a bruise on it from Ino's blow, but it was Naruto who felt it. He cursed loudly only to get WHAMed again, gaining yet another bruise. This time he just groaned in pain quietly. Sasuke muttered something under his breath like: "Hmph, Baka, Naruto"

"What was that?-!" Ino said, turning her attention from Naruto to glare at Sasuke, her eyes ablaze. _She heard me? Uh-oh!_ Sasuke thought.

"Uhhhh..." he said nervously, sweat-dropping and wishing he had kept his mouth shut, "N-nothing, Ino-chan."

"What do you think I'm stupid!" Ino said, WHAMing him, too, causing Sakura to nearly have a heart attack. Naruto couldn't resist the urge to grin because, for once, Sasuke had been WHAMed instead of him. Ino savagely turned on him again, looking super mad now thanks to his show of happiness. She was about to hit him again when-

"That's enough." Shikamaru said firmly. He turned to the two boys, who were looking relieved for just a second until they saw his serious expression. "Who are you?

"I'm Sasuke and that's Naruto." Sasuke replied in his usual dry tone which sounded weird coming from Naruto's mouth, nodding towards Naruto as he mentioned him. "We've-"

"Liars!" Ino yelled, suddenly loooking savage, "What have you done to them, eh! If you so much as touch Sasuke, I'll-"

"Ino, it's true, they've switched bodies somehow." Sakura found the courage to speak to her rival who was giving the two boys death glares.

"Wha-...SHE'S IN ON IT, TOO! GET HER!" Ino shouted, pointing openly at Sakura before pulling out some more rope, "Aiiiiiiiiyyyyeeee!"

"Stop! Ino it's me, Sakura!" Sakura cried desperately as she ran for her life, Ino hot on her trail. Sakura tripped on a tree root-again(cou-_dork_-gh cough). Ino was about to tie her up, too, when-

"Ino, that's **enough!" **Shikamaru interrupted again, suddenly standing in front of Sakura, his arms spread wide open. Ino stopped in her tracks, looking furious and a little insane. "They're imposters, Shikamaru, get out of the way!" she yelled in his face, but still not daring to start a real fight with him.

"They may be telling the truth." he said, not feeling too sure it was true himself and hoping Sakura had a good explanation to back him up.

He relaxed a little once Ino had lowered her rope. Still keeping an eye on his female teammate, he asked "Sakura, what do you mean they've 'switched bodies'?

"I mean yesterday after they were hit by your no jitsus, they blacked out, right?." Sakura replied, as she stood up and straightened herself, then she continued, "And then they woke up, but it was after you guys left that they both told me they were..well..each other."

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered and sighed heavily before going and leaning on a nearby tree with his arms folded. Ino silently stood there wondering what Shikamaru was thinking about as he looked up at the sky. _Does he really believe this story? He couldn't ...could he?_ she thought as she watched him intently, _He seems to be thinking hard. I guess I shouldn't bother him right now._ Shikamaru, who had not in fact been thinking hard but just gazing lazily at the clouds, abruptly turned his head to look at Sasuke and Naruto who were still tied to the tree. He calmly walked over to them, a look of triumph on his face which was turned to the ground. He cleared his throat upon reaching them and began speaking with his face still turned downward, a shadow hiding his eyes completely (y'know what I mean, right?).

"I have some questions to ask you. These questions will reveal whether you are really who you say you are or -**imposters**." he said seriously, looking up at them piercingly as he said the last word.

"This one is for you." he said looking at Naruto who nervously fidgeted a little."..."

* * *

**Meanwhile..'Team 8'**

"So, is it a safe place, Shino? Kiba asked.

"My bugs detect some movement approximately 20 meters from here." Shino replied robotically, from behind his high-up shirt collar.

"Then let's set up camp here." Kiba suggested promptly, "What do think, Hinata-chan?"

"Th-that seems like a good i-idea, Kiba-kun." Hinata replied, barely over a whisper, looking down at the ground as she repeatedly made the tips of her two index fingers touch. (or does she only stutter around Naruto?)

"Mmh, then let's get to work." Kiba said, nodding his head eagerly as any good-therefore-unusually-over-ambitious-Anime-kid would. He and Akamaru, who was sitting on his head, walked purposefully towards some trees to get some building wood. They both felt like idiots when Hinata stutteringly told them they were headed towards the shore where, obviously, there would be no wood. They walked in the right direction as Hinata activated her '_Byakkugan_' and began using it to find food. Shino's bugs scattered as usual so they could know which places were hollow and which were suitable to build a shelter on.

About fifteen minutes later, Kiba and Akamaru returned looking worried about something. According to Kiba, the whole time they were gone they felt as though, based somewhat on Akamaru's senses, "They were being '**watched**' by someone...or some_thing_." Kiba was about to tell them more, when Akamaru fainted from the mere knowledge that it was even going to be mentioned. Kiba of course, refused to speak of it so as not to torture his little now-seemingly lifeless dog. Hinata gave him one of her special 'ointments' to help cure Akamaru's state-of-shock. Shino just stood there silently as he waited for either his bugs, whom he had sent to investigate the 'situation', or Akamaru's curing, so they could find out what had happened-whichever came first.

* * *

**Meanwhile..'Team Gai' **('Team 9' mabye?) 

Tenten was searching for a place to set up camp as Neji provided the food. They were alone, for Lee had decided to do 2000 laps around the whole island as a result of failing to do 800 push-ups. It was dark out, and they had only gotten about halfway setting up the camp when Lee returned with some urgent news. Looking alarmed and unnerved, which was unusual for him-unless something bad had happened to Gai-sensei-he told them what he knew:

"I was running my 234'th lap around the island when I felt like someone was watching me. I turned and looked around for them,(Tenten listened on edge) but to no avail (she relaxed, feeling a little disappointed). Then later, when I was running my 567'th lap, I sensed it again. I turned around and saw...(Tenten really got excited, this time) nothing again (her excitement died completely). But then as I was running my 890'th lap I actually saw...'it'(This time she thought she would bust out of her skin if he didn't continue quickly). It was **disgusting**, it was **hideous**, it was-it was-OH THE **HORRER**!-"

"Shut up about how 'horrible' it was and get on with the story already!" Tenten interrupted annoyedly-Neji secretly shared her feelings. Lee, who had his hands clutching his head dramatically by now, looked pretty disappointed about the suggestion of 'no drama' but he continued anyway.

"Okay, okay already, sheesh. It was-it was..."

* * *

**Please keep reading and feel free to review! **


	7. Day 5: The Famous 'It'

**Thank you for all of your reviews. ****Warning: May be some O.O.C.ness. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Day 4: Set You Free? (continued)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in 'Naruto'

**'Team 7' and '10'**

"..What are you?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked, caught off guard by Shikamaru's 'important question'. It wasn't what he had expected. _What am I? _he thought _Let's see, I'm a: boy, ninja, blond, ramen lover/addict...the list is endless..._ he sighed_ I don't get it._

"What are you?" Shikamaru asked again.

Naruto didn't look like he understood it any better than the first time. The others looked just as puzzled as he did-except for Shikamaru, of course- but, unlike him, they looked curious too.

The wind blew.

Leaves rustled.

Chouji, who had been stuffing his face with chips since his team had arrived at Team 7's clearing, stopped chewing. He, like the others, was waiting for Naruto to answer. Naruto himself looked as though deep in thought for a minute before he answered.

"I'm..the future hokage." he replied confidently, looking directly at Shikamaru with a seriousness that said he meant business. They all watched as Shikamaru paused for a moment, nodded without giving away his thoughts, and turned his attention to Sasuke.

"This one is for you." he said, knowing it was obvious but wanting to clarify things, "..."

* * *

**'Team 8'**

Akamaru woke from his daze to find an anxious and worried Kiba looking down at him. Hinata was nowhere in sight. Shino stood in his usual stance: motionless. Kiba's expression brightened from worry to joy and relief; for he had seen that his canine buddy was wide awake, looking perfectly healthy. He asked his little friend/partner if he was okay. Akamaru uttered some garbled sounds that only Kiba could understand. Kiba nodded his head in agreement and looked around into the night to see that Hinata had returned from her little trip. She had gone to replace the herbs needed for the ointment she had used on Akamaru earlier. Now she walked toward them with a small pile of the necessary plants and flowers gathered in her arms.

"Ah, Hinata-chan has returned." Kiba said, stating the obvious, "Akamaru has gained consciousness and is ready to tell you what happened."

Hinata smiled at the news and said "T-That's great!", nodded, and waited silently; she had been dying to know what happened but, like Kiba, she wanted to make sure that Akamaru was alright first.

Shino continued to stand silently, only half caring about what his teammate had to say, as he had already learned some of it from his bugs, who-obviously-came before Akamaru's consciousness. He busied himself with watching a line of ants trail across a tree branch. Kiba had a feeling his bug friend knew and he shuddered a little as he thought about _how _his bug friend knew. Even though he had grown used to it, it still crept him out a little that his teammate had bugs _living inside of him_. He pushed the creepy thoughts out of his head and began to tell them what happened. He hesitated.

"Maybe we should get some sleep for now and we'll tell you what happened in the morning." he suggested before letting out a yawn. The other two nodded and they went to sleep...

* * *

**'Team Gai'**

"...it was-" Lee continued to repeat.

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" Tenten yelled.

"It was..an eyeball-a **humongous **eyeball, floating in midair, just staring at me. It looked like it was covered with sand or something. It was so **creepy**!" Lee finally answered, shivering at the memory, "When I saw it, I ran into the forest, and I saw..Guy-sensei! But he didn't look normal, I tell ya! He was wearing a-a-a pair of jeans and a normal t-shirt! And worst of all, his hair-IT WAS **CUT**! OH THE **_HORROR_**!" At this, he broke down crying. He remembered something else about Guy-sensei and at the thought of it he burst into fresh tears. After deciding he couldn't bare to say it he chose not to tell them. When he calmed down he continued, "Everything around me seemed like it was..alive and trying to kill me. For example: I was running back here and I had just turned to look at 'The Eye' when a vine just grabs my leg-from out of nowhere!...The trees were blocking my path wherever I tried to go..."

**Flashback (For You To Picture)**

Rock Lee was running along the sandy shore of the island on his 890th lap. He turns to look behind him and his eyes open wide in terror from what he sees: A floating eyeball made of sand, hovering a few feet above/behind him. He screams like a girl for a full 30 seconds before running into the forest, his arms flailing wildly above his head. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Guy-sensei wearing jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was cut short and it was spiky. Lee almost fainted on the spot when he saw what his teacher held in his hands. It was a red little book. Lee thought it looked oddly familiar and with horror realized that it was the same red book Kakashi-sensei always carried around. He turns to look behind him at 'The Eye' as he frantically runs from the 'horrible sight' and trips on a mess of vines and his leg gets tangled in one. Thinking the vine is alive and out to get him, he struggles madly and tries to yank his foot out as 'The Eye' slowly and hauntingly hovers closer to him. He screams like a girl again. His foot breaks free of the vines and he runs insanely, turning his head to look at 'The Eye' and, as a result, he runs straight into a tree. Assuming the trees are alive and against him, too, he screams like a girl some more. He runs into about 6 more trees before 'The Eye' stops following him and he reaches his team's hideout.

**End of Flashback**

"Mabye it was an illusionary technique." suggested Tenten-who didn't know what really happened and was going by Lee's info-thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Lee replied, "I hope so. But I'm pretty sure 'The Eye' was real."

"Hmph," Neji said before muttering something like: "..fate.."

They all stood there for a moment, deep in thought before Neji spoke.

"It's dark out. We should finish setting up camp before we dwell on other things." he said. His comrades nodded in agreement and they finished 'setting up' camp and they went to sleep. Except for Lee who had some nightmares involving Gai-sensei and a certain red book. But he, too, fell asleep-eventually...

* * *

**Back to 'Team 7'**

"..Who is your strongest opponent?"

"The man I want to kill..Itachi." Sasuke replied almost instantly. Sakura and Ino both let out a little gasp at how easy it was for him to say something like that.

Shikamaru emotionlessly nodded again, looking wise, kinda like the Hokage. Ino, who knew him too well to be intimidated by his intelligence, spoke.

"So, what do you think?" she asked impatiently, breaking the tense silence that had fallen upon the six subs. Shikamaru, who had resumed his gazing at the clouds, now looked at her as though just realizing she was there.

"I think they're telling us..the truth." he answered honestly.

"WHAT!" Ino yelled, causing the others to flinch, "But that means that..OMG! I hit-I hit..S-Sasuke!" At this, Naruto rolled his eyes. _Yeah,_ he thought, _You hit me too, but does anyone care?Noooo. _"_Sasuke-kun_, ooh, _Sasuke_!" he muttered mockingly.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said as he watched Ino have a near heart-attack. The others were watching still, but now they looked more relaxed than before. Chouji started stuffing his face again. Sakura untied Naruto and Sasuke. They decided thay had better get some sleep because it was night time by now. They all settled into they're sleeping bags and, one by one, they fell asleep...

* * *

**There was no suspense 'cause the next chapter is right here. Anyway,-in case you haven't read my profile lately-I'm writing another story. I was wondering if anyone knew of any ****well-known serious or romance movies like: Lord of the Rings, Titanic,..etc. I'm asking because I'll need some serious or romantic movies for my story. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to e-mail them to me or just put them in your reviews. Know in advance that your suggestions are much appreciated, THANK YOU! Well, that's all. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**

Day 5: The Famous 'It' 

Disclaimer: I own nothing in 'Naruto' (as I stated earlier)

**'Team ..'**

"I wonder where Gaara is." Temari said thoughtfully, gazing out at the ocean that surrounded the island as she washed up. They had woken up in the morning and they had been training since. She turned her head abruptly to look at something in the trees.

"Probably out kill-no _torturing _someone." Kankuru replied, then mumbled, "I almost forgot we aren't allowed to kill anyone."

"Well speak of the devil.." Temari said just loud enough for only her and Kankuru to hear. Kankuru turned around to see their red-headed little brother emerge from the forest trees and walk towards them. Gaara surprised his siblings by wearing a secretive smile on his face. He seemed amused about something. Temari looked worried and there was a twisted feeling in her stomach. _Gaara is..happy?-!..OMG, what has he done?-! _she thought as she imagined some dead ninja floating in the ocean. She shivered a little. Kankuru tensed at the arrival of his disturbed little brother. Gaara, ignoring his siblings completely, walked right by them and jumped to sit on a tree branch. He started talking to no one in particular and some of his words drifted over to them: "...made him see whatever he feared most...scared look in his eyes...for you..mother..." he was saying proudly. Feeling as though they were going to barf, his siblings tried to talk about something else to take their minds off his sick little conversation.

"So, why did they send us here, to Sanity Island?" Temari asked, holding her huge fan beside her, "It's not like we couldn't beat those Konoha losers."

"Sensei said we were to simply abide by the rules without complaining." Kankuru replied, then wearing a devilish grin, "But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." Temari smirked and turned to look at Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara." she called. She twitched a little when he turned to her with a cold stare, "We're going to go..'explore' the island a little, wanna come?"

He shook his head in reply. The other two shrugged and set off into the forest, leaving him muttering to himself still. They found a place to sleep for the night and settled down there. After training some more, feeling exhausted, they turned in for the night.

* * *

**'Team 8'**

Kiba was telling his fellow teammates what had happened with him and Akamaru. The only interruption was the screech of two squirrels fighting somewhere nearby. His story was the same as Lee's minus the running laps and Gai-sensei image. Although he did scream like a girl-he didn't tell them this of course. So, basically, they saw the eye and it followed them as they tripped over vines and ran into trees until they were almost at their camping place.

"And then we came here." Kiba finished, his face red from embaressment at running into tree's and stuff. Hinata started connecting fingertips again. Shino just stood there.

They all noticed a squirrel and they watched it as it slowly drag itself along a tree branch towards a hole in one of the trees that surrounded them. It looked like it was dying. It was obviously the defeated one from the fight they had heard earlier. Suddenly Shino jumped onto the tree branch and scared the squirrel so much that it died from the shock and with a loud and sickening THUMP fell off the tree and hit the ground. Startled, Kiba and Hinata looked at their bug teammate bewilderedly.

"Uhh...why did you do that?" Kiba asked, feeling nauseas. Hinata was traumatized and too shocked to speak.

"..." Shino paused for a moment, "It was about to step on an ant."

"WHAT!" Kiba yelled, "YOU JUST KILLED A SQUIRELL AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS: 'It was about to step on an ant'?" he repeated, doing a pretty good imitation of Shino. Shino nodded his head as though oblivious to Kiba's outburst. Hinata fainted.

When she woke up she looked around sleepily and saw that it was night time. Suddenly, she started screaming her head off. Kiba looked worried and thought she might have gone crazy until he looked to her left. Right next to her head was...

* * *

**'Team Gai'**

G-G-...Good morning, Neji-kun, Lee-san." Tenten said cheerfully-although it was really around noon-while trying and failing to stifle a yawn. She stretched.

"Ah, good morning, Tenten-chan." Lee replied. Neji just nodded. He looked confused about something.

They went they're seperate ways and trained until night had fallen.

"Did any of you happen to be wandering in the woods last night?" Neji asked as they met at camp later on. Tenten and Lee both shook they're heads. "No? Hmm..."

"Why what happened?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing." Neji replied a little too quickly.

"Yeah, what happened?" Lee asked. He was curious as to what Neji had to hide.

"Nothing." Neji repeated, looking slightly uncomfortable. He settled down into his sleeping bag looking forward to a good nights sleep. Tenten and Lee shared a look that was unnoticed by Neji and nodded to each other.

"Get 'em!" they both yelled at once. They pounced and...

* * *

**'Team 7' and '10'**

Sakura was still trying to calm Ino down. Ino looked frazzled and her hair was a mess. Sakura had faint circles around her eyes and hair wasn't exactly a sight for sore eyes either. They hadn't gotten any sleep last night because Ino kept having nightmares about Sasuke and her slapping him. Naruto and Sasuke were out getting wood and something to eat. They're arms had slight bruises on them. It still hurt them from when Ino's rope had been tied so tightly the day before. Chouji had gone back to Team 10's campsite to get more chips. They had decided that it wouldn't be safe to go anywhere alone so Shikamaru had gone with him. He thought it was 'troublesome' but he figured: Couji + no chips would be even more 'troublesome'. So he sighed and went with his forever hungry friend.

When they reached the campsite, Chouji got his chips-about 10 bags or so. Then they headed back to Team 7's clearing. The smell of spicy meat greeted them long before they saw it and they heard laughter. They reached the clearing and saw that Sakura had made a big feast-well it was really just a deer with alot of spices on it, some fruit set on the ground (gathered by Ino), and some water placed in a big jug-like thing. Chouji ignored the chorus of "Hi!"'s and attacked the food.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru said, as he calmly sat down between Chouji and Sasuke.

They ate the feast-all of it, thanks to Chouji-and sleeplily cleared up the mess. When they were done, the six subs unrolled they're sleeping bags and went to sleep feeling content an full after all the food...

The Next Day:

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew and almost blew them out of they're sleeping bags. They all woke up, and stood in battle position: alert and armed. They heard someone laughing in delight. The voice sounded oddly familiar...

Suddenly another gust of wind blew towards them. The shielded themselves by forming an 'X' with there arms and they closed their eyes because they were stinging in the wind. The wind stopped blowing so hard so they opened them only to see Temari standing in front of them. She placed her huge fan on the ground with one hand and tilted it away from her. She smirked at the sight of the still slightly sleep group.

"A slumber party, huh? And I wasn't invited?" she said mockingly as a bully would to some younger kids.

Chouji, who as we can recall had gone to get ten bags of chips, looked angrier than the others for some reason-well, except maybe Naruto who had been in the middle of a 'Sakura was running..He was running..(flowers in background)' dream and they were just about to meet. The problem was thatChouji had lost four bags. While he was sheilding himself from the wind Temari had directed at them, the four chip bags in question had blown into the trees somewhere. Now, he was **not **happy. Not at all. Suddenly, Temari let out a yelp...

* * *

**Please keep reading and feel free to review!**


	8. Day 6: Silences, Yells, and Screams

** Thank you for all the reviews. I had initially planned on getting 5 reviews for each chapter, meaning, for 7 chapters I'd have 35 reviews. And thanks to you guys and all of your wonderful reviews, I have accomplished that! You guys rock! I mean it. :)  
I apoligize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Oh, and this is for:**

**nonesofar: Yes, that means that Sasuke has the Kyuubi and Naruto has the 'Sharingan'.**

**Sorry some of you guys got confused with me switching scenes and all, but here, I'll tell you what I'm doing. There is a cycle which I am going by and here's how it goes:**

**'Team 7': Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.**

**'Team..': Gaara, Temari, and Kankuru.**

**'Team 8': Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.**

**'Team Gai' (which I still believe to be 'Team 9'): Neji, Lee, and Tenten**

**'Team 10': Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji.**

**The Fifth's Office (when necessary):Whoever.**

**'Team 7' and 'Team 10' are together for now, but that is the order for when they aren't. ****WARNING: O.O.C.ness! Now, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Day 6: Silences, Yells, and Screams

Disclaimer: I own nothing in 'Naruto'

**The Fifth's Office**

"As you all know," Tsunade-sama said seriously, "It is time for us to take action on Sanity Island."

"Hai." Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, and Gai chorused, each nodding their heads before disappearing in their own puff of smoke. Jiraya did the same without the 'Hai'.

"Good luck, kids." Tsunade-sama said, "I hope you're ready for this."

* * *

**'Team 7', '10', and '..'**

"Ouch!" Temari yelped, whacking herself in seemingly random spots.

_Wha-! Hmph_. the six currently present Konoha subs thought, _She's just trying to catch us off guard. She looks so retarded though!_

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! Get it off me! Get it off me!" Temari yelled to any one who could hear her, meaning almost everyone on the island, as she hopped around madly with her eyes bulging out of her head. She was still whacking herself silly.

"HUH?-!" Team 7 and 10 chorused in surprise. They started thinking: What was she losing it for? Then they began throwing out suggestions:

"Ooh-ooh-ooh! It's a rat!" Ino suggested, jumping up and down with her hand waving in the air, looking like someone on 'Family Feud' who needed to say the last possible answer in order to win a thousand bucks.

"Nu-uh! It's a spider!" Chouji stopped chewing just long enough to get out.

"Yeah, a tarantula!" Naruto agreed, nodding his head vigorusly. Then he stopped suddenly, "I'VE GOT IT!" Everyone stopped to listen-with the exception of Temari of course, "She's dancing 'Mackarena'!" He started dancing, too, moving his hands and jumping around as he sang: "Mackarena, mackarena, mackarena! Something-something, something-something, Mackrena! Don't know-don't know, Mackarena! OHHHHH, Mackarena!" he jumped and stood in another direction as he said: "AH-HIGHT!" and started over again.

Everyone sweatdropped. (Including Temari)

Then the suggestions kept coming:

"It's an illusionary technique!" Sakura yelled, sounding like a know-it-all. "Of..something." she added, sounding less sure of herself.

"It's a..oh whatever. How troublesome. She's just crazy." Shikamaru finished and everyone seemed to agree. Until Temari spoke again.

"AHHHHHHHH! Just get it **off** me! I **hate **bugs!" Temari screamed. The talking and arguing over what was wrong with her ended in a sudden absolute silence before..

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" everyone burst out laughing.-except Temari of course. Even Sasuke had a hint of a smile on his face. Ino and Sakura were slapping they're knees. Shikamaru was holding his ribs as his whole body shook with laughter. Naruto was rolling around on the floor and laughing like a maniac. Chouji was stomping his feet causing the whole ground to shake. It was like an artificial earthquake. Sasuke's eye started twitching and and so did the corners of his mouth as he tried not to laugh. Temari was, like Naruto, rolling around on the floor. Only instead of laughing, she was hyperventilating and her face was beet-red. She hoped the bug would go away like a fire would if she used the 'Stop, drop, and roll' method. It wasn't working.

Kankuru suddenly popped out of the trees and told her to hold still for a second. She kept rolling around insanely.

"Hold still for a sec and I'll get it off you!" he repeated loudly so she could hear him over all the laughter around them.

"Get it off! Get it off!" she continued to yell, ignoring her brother completely. He paused for a moment and then-WHAP! The sound of flesh on flesh echoed loudly throughout the whole island. Hinata stopped screaming her head off. Shino's bugs stopped crawling except one. Shino wasn't moving in the first place. Kiba froze as though caught in a picture. Everyone from 'Team 7' and 'Team 10' stopped laughing so they could see what was happening. Temari froze. Kankuru did the same and sweatdropped. He hadn't meant to slap her that hard. They watched in silence-those who were present that is-as Shino's only moving bug crawled from inside the back of Temari's shirt to somewhere deep in the forest.

Temari slowly looked from the place the bug had been seen last to Kankuru, who now had about five sweatdrops. She stood up so slowly and calmly it was scary. She brushed herself off in the same scary manner as Kankuru ever so slowly inched backwards into the forest with little hope of getting away from his disturbingly calm sister. He knew that when she got like this, her anger would become power that might even match Gaara's.

"I'll give you ten seconds." she said venomously. "One..Two.." Kankuru ran for dear life. "Ten." she said simply, skipping over the seven numbers before it. She bolted after her brother and soon the six remaining subs heard a scream. A heart-rendering scream(don't ask what that means exactly). Following the scream was...

* * *

**'Team 8'**

Right next to Hinata's head was..

THE DEAD SQUIRREL!

Kiba's face turned a shade of bright red -and several other colors- at realizing that he had been trying to wake Hinata up all day and he hadn't noticed that the reason she fainted in the first place was **right next to her head**.

"It's o.k., Hinata-chan, calm down." he said comfortingly-or at least he thought it was, but he really just sounded nervous-as he turned her head away from the dead squirrel and tried to cover it up with leaves. Not that it mattered much-she had fainted again. Kiba kicked himself mentally as he struggled to lift her limp body off her sleeping bag and away from the squirrel.

"Hey, Shino!" he called breathlessly. His face was red from the effort of carrying Hinata. "Could you bring the sleeping bag from over there while I carry her?" Shino just nodded and did as he was asked. He went back to standing motionless as he concentrated on a certain bug of his. After all, the one crawling all over Temari was under no circumstances, an ordinary bug. He chuckled inwardly.

Kiba gently placed Hinata on her sleeping bag. and watched anxiously over her as she mumbled something like:"..next to me..poor squirrel..Shino..ant..no..dead now...". He was fuming inside, burning with rage. _How could Shino just stand there after making Hinata faint. And, geez, he didn't have to _kill_ the squirrel... _He sighed.

"Shino, I'm going to get us something to eat, okay? Watch Hinata till I get back." he said. Shino nodded silently. Kiba made his way into the trees with Akamaru on his head. They walked and walked some more and they heard a voice, or was it two voices, close by. They headed for the source. When they reached it they gasped. The most horrible scene met their eyes and Akamaru nearly fainted again...

* * *

**'Team Gai'**

They pounced and, in a flash, Neji was tied to a tree. Lee and Tenten were standing in front of him, looking fakely-innocent. He would have prevented them from tying him up, but they were his teammates. _What did I do to deserve this? Why me? _he thought desperately, _Oh yeah, now I remember: Fate._

His thoughts were interrupted by Tenten, who was yelling in his face. He zoned back in on what was happening.

"Neji! Hey, Neji!" she was saying loudly, "Earth to Neji!"

"What?" he replied sounding annoyed.

"Nej-oh, you heard me." she said. Then her face split into an evil grin. "What happened last night, eh Neji?"

"I already told you, nothing happened." he replied unconvincingly. That look on her face made him nervous.

"C'mon, Neji, tell us what happened." Lee said as though Neji was an insane patient with a secret and Lee was a psychiatrist trying to coax it out of him.

"Untie me, baka." Neji replied, "Nothing happened."

"C'mon, Neji." Tenten said her evil grin still plastered on her face. Lee now had one, too. "Don't make us use 'The Ticks'. You know how much you hate those."

"Not 'The Ticks'." Neji said, his eyes widening in terror. He remembered the last time they had used 'The Ticks'. He shuddered. They bought back memories. **Bad** memories. "Oh no."

"Oh yes." Tenten said, nodding her head devilishly.

_She looks scary _Neji thought before finding some courage. He narrowed his eyes at them. "You wouldn't."

"Oh but we would." Lee said, nodding his head devilishly like Tenten. "Unless..."

"Unless you tell us what happened last night." Tenten finished.

"Never!" Neji shouted dramatically, like a mobster was trying to pump him for information he knew he couldn't reveal without dying soon after. Tenten sighed.

"You know I hate to do this but.." she said sympathetically shaking her head. Then she turned devilish again, like a skittzo whose second evil personality had just kicked in. "Lee, bring in..'The Ticks'."...

* * *

**Please keep reading and feel free to review!**


	9. Day 7: Actions

**Thank you for all the reviews-****even though I only got the very minimum of 3.This chapter is for: ****DarkvsLight, ****GambomasterXD, and ****sasukerox. Thank you! You guys rock! ****Warning: O.O.C.ness! Well, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Day 7: Actions and... 

Disclaimer: I own nothing in 'Naruto'

**'Team 7' and '10'**

"NOOOOOOOO! PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE! NO, NOT THE-" they heard Kankuru cry desperately. The six subs all looked at each other, a look of horror on their faces.

"He said 'Not the-'. Not the..what? " Sakura wondered aloud, her eyes bugging out a liittle. She looked scared to death. "I wonder what happened to Kankuru." Then they were back with the suggestions:

"Not the..hmm" Ino said thoughtfully, screwing up her face in concentration. Then she brightened up, "I know! 'Not the torture'!"

"No, that sounds lame. It probably is just something like...DUN DUN DUUUUUN" Naruto said dramatically, " 'Not the burnt ramen!' "

"It's probaby 'Not the beat-down!' "Sakura announced,"Yeah, I mean why else would he scream like that?"

"Mabye it's 'Not the torch'. She'll probably burn his doll thingy to smithereens." Chouji guessed, once again refraining from stuffing his face so that he could voice his thoughts. He sighed. _This is getting tiring_ he thought while resuming his face stuffing.

"It's probably 'Not the..'. Oh, whatever." He sighed, "This is too troublesome. She's just gonna kill him." Once again, every one seemed satisfied with this last comment, which was of course, uttered by Shikamaru.

But, once again, they're talking and arguing was interrupted by another heart-rendering scream. This time, however, it was not Kankuru who voiced it. It was..

* * *

**Somewhere in the trees**

Kiba stopped screaming bloody-murder only after realizing that the 'heart-rendering scream' was actually coming from _his_ mouth. Not that he didn't have good reason to scream. Oh no, the sight that met his and Akamaru's eyes was definitely worthy of his heart-rendering scream. He knew he would never forget it. It would replay in his head, again and again, for the rest of his life. He saw Kankuru and Temari in a small clearing. But what had happened to Kankuru was worse than anything 'Team 7' or '10' could ever imagine-including Shikamaru's suggestion. Yes, it was a fate worse than death...

* * *

**'Team Gai'**

They all heard the screams, but they were too engrossed in continuing 'The Tick' ritual. Lee returned to Tenten and Neji carrying a small tool-like box. It seemed harmless on the outside, but Neji knew, he knew that this was the most eligible proof that 'looks can be deceiving'. Although the box was no bigger than a walkman cassette player, it contained something very powerful, perhaps only in Neji's case was it powerful, but it was powerful nevertheless. He eyed the box wearily. His mind went, against his will, back to the first time his so called teammates had tortured him with 'The Ticks'. He shuddered at the memories, a look of horror etched on his face.

Flashback

Neji was a semi-chubby little 5 years old. He wore a pair of dark blue shorts and a cream-colored t-shirt. He was walking down one of the streets in Konoha Village, looking thoughtful. Suddenly Lee and Tenten jumped out from behind a nearby bush and ambushed him.

"Hey, Neji, you seem a bit out of it today, huh?" Tenten asked slyly. She, too, was a 5 year old miniature version of her current self-with the exception of childhood roundness. She wore her hair in two buns, with two short bangs hanging in front of her forehead. She wore a sleeveless pink shirt and dark green pants. She carried, on her back, a short katana. Of course, she didn't have her Konoha forehead protector yet. "Gee, did something _happen_ or something?"

"Uhh, no." Neji replied instantly. "Nothing happened."

"Is that so?" Tenten countered.

"Yes." Neji replied.

"Come on Neji, you can tell us." Lee edged him on. Like the other two he was 5 years old and slightly on the chubby side. He still had, as Naruto would say, 'fuzzy eyebrows'. His hair was not in a 'Gai-sensei bob cut' because he had not yet met his future sensei. It was now simply let out and cut slightly higher than his shoulders. He didn't wear green spandex either, he wore...red spandex! Just kidding! He wore black pants and a white t-shirt that buttoned up in the front.

"No, I can't." he mumbled to himself. But Tenten heard him.

"Oh, so something _did_ happen." she said.

"Nuh-uh." Neji said defensively.

"Uh-huh." Tenten nagged.

"Nuh-uh!" Neji insisted.

"Uh-huh!" Tenten counter insisted.

"Nuh-uh!" Neji said, getting tired of arguing.

"Ok." Tenten said simply.

"Nu-" Neji stopped in the middle of his now-automatic response. He looked at Tenten suspiciously. "O.k.?"

"Yeah, o.k." she repeated. Lee gave her a questioning look. She walked about 3 meters away from the two boys and beckoned for Lee to follow. He did just that.

"You said _o.k._?" he asked incredulously. "But, Tenten-san, why-

"Yup." Tenten replied cheerfully but in a quiet voice, "I have an idea. So listen up."

"Oh, o.k." Lee said following suit and lowering his voice as he pushed his ears toward Tenten so that they looked extra big. "I'm all ears."

Tenten whispered animatedly into his ears for a few seconds. It had just occurred to Neji to use his 'Byakkugan' and lip-read to find out what they were saying when Tenten stopped speaking abruptly. She turned to Neji and narrowed her eyes.

"Come on Lee." she said, still looking at Neji suspiciously, "Let's go talk somewhere else. I think Neji's trying to hear what we're saying."

"Huh?" Lee let go of his now elephant-like ears so that they went back to normal and looked at Neji in surprise. He had forgotten he was there. "Oh, uhh, right."

_Uh-oh, she heard me! WhatdoIdo?-! WhatdoIdo?-! _Neji thought frantically. He took a deep breath. _Hmph, I'll just play it cool. _

"I know what you're doing, Tenten-chan." he said casually, making a quick recovery, "It won't work." _She thinks that if she has a secret, I'll want to know it._ he thought smugly, _And maybe she thinks that I'll tell her my secret in exchange for hers. Hah! Yeah, right! Fate wouldn't allow that!_

"We'll see about that, _Neji-kun_." Tenten responded confidently. It scared Neji a little, but he didn't show it.

"Whatever." he said.

"We'll see you tommorow, _Neji-kun_." Tenten said, emphasizing his name in a dangerous tone again. "Buh-bye now!" Neji could have sworn she let out an evil laugh as she and Lee walked away, but he couldn't be sure.

"Yeah, bye, Neji-san." Lee echoed, looking over his shoulder at Neji. Was it just Neji's imagination, or did Lee just grin evily?

"Yeah, sure. Bye." Neji replied, shaking the paronoid thoughts out of his head. He continued his walk and thought about their little encounter no more.

The Next Day

"Good morning, Neji-san" Lee said. He and Tenten were walking towards Neji. They were in their usual meeting place for class with their sensei.

"Good morning, Neji-kun." Tenten said with her usual cheerfulness. _Whew!_ Neji thought, _she doesn't sound scary anymore. _

"Morning." he replied. Tenten whispered something in Lee's ear. Then they both pounced on Neji and tied him to a tree in one swift motion. He wasn't prepared and he was worried he would hurt them if he fought, so they succeeded and he got tied up.

"Now, Neji, last chance." Tenten said with a disturbing sweetness in her voice, "What happened yesterday?"

"Huh? What are you talk-" he asked. But Lee cut him off.

"You _know_, Neji-san." Lee said seriously.

"No, I...don't." Neji said, his words trailing off as yesterday's encounter came flooding back to him.

"Aha! See, you do remember!" Tenten exclaimed. Then her dangerous tone returned. "So, _Neji-kun_, what happened yesterday? This is your last chance." Neji rolled his eyes. Then he thought, _What are they gonna do? They can't defeat me in battle...But then again, Tenten-chan does have that dangerous tone in her voice..._

"Nothing happened." Neji replied camly, "So just leave me alone." Tenten sighed at his response and shook her head.

"Well, I really didn't want to do this but..Lee bring in..'The Ticks' " she said forcefully.

"The..'Ticks'?" Neji asked, looking at his teammates bewilderedly. _They're both crazy_ he thought_, Completely crazy._ Then Lee whipped out a little box.

End of Flashback

It seemed to Neji now, that history was about to repeat itself...

* * *

**Somewhere Else in the Trees**

"You know what to do." Jiraya said to his companions."We must gather them in one spot and do what we came here to do."

"Hai, Jiraya-sama!" Iruka, Gai, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai chorused. They all pulled out little pouches containing an odd white powder. It was a special powder that was rarely used and hard to come by. They all jumped into the trees and each of them separately went in a different direction. They didn't notice the dozen bugs that had gathered secretly and heard their conversation...

* * *

**'Team 8'**

"Wh-Who screamed like that?" Hinata mumbled to herself. It was the second scream she had heard since waking up, the first being the one that woke her. She knew that scream; she had heard it before. But she couldn't seem to put her finger on it's owner...

"..." Shino said/didn't say. He had just found out that their senseis were here and was wondering why. "Follow me." he said simply. Then he jumped off into the trees. He was headed for the source of the scream. Hinata followed him, wondering what was going on, exactly. They both stopped suddenly on a tree branch and tried to comprehend what they were seeing. There was Kiba, their familiar teammate. But there were also Temari and Kankuru. It was the sight of Kankuru that made Shino stop in his track and almost caused Hinata to fall off the tree branch she had just jumped onto...

* * *

**Back with 'Team 7' and '10'**

"Wha-Who was _that_?" Naruto asked loudly, "It sounded like a girl. Hmm..maybe it was Temari-chan."

"Temari?" Ino asked, "Why should _she_ scream like that? It was _her_ chasing Kankuru, not the other way around."

"Maybe so, but for once Naruto is right. I mean, that _did_ sound like a girl." Sakura argued.

"Shut up, Forehead Girl!" Ino snapped, angry at being opposed by someone.

"_You _shut up, Ino Pig!" Sakura snapped back evenly, on auto-defense at being called Forehead Girl.

"No, _you_ shut up!" Ino insisted.

"_No_, _you_ shut up!" Sakura insisted harder.

"Hey! Don't tell Sakura-chan to shut up!" Naruto barged into the argument.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Both girls shouted back at him. He shrunk back, mumbling something like: "Girls..shouting..".

"Forehead Girl!" Ino shouted, resuming the task-of insulting Sakura-at hand, her face red with anger.

"Ino Pig!" Sakura retorted furiously.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said, gazing lazily up at the clouds.

"Shut up, both of you. Then we can all find out who screamed." Sasuke interrupted sounding slightly annoyed.

"Forehead G-" Ino shut up instantly upon hearing "Sasuke's order." Sakura, meanwhile did the same. "Ino P-"

"Sasuke-kun, you're so smart. We're sorry. We won't bother you again." They both said, smiling warmly and batting their eyes like their lives depended on it.

Sasuke ignored them and jumped into the tree's. The others followed suit with Shikamaru saying "How troublesome." and sighing heavily as he bought up the rear. They all gasped-even Sasuke-and Chouji choked on his chips as he did so. The sight that met their eyes in the clearing before them was horrible, terrible, hideous, disgusting, and and any other thing that could make a person instantly nauseous. Shino and Hinata were half-hidden, perched on two different tree branches. There was Kiba with Akamaru on his head. Behind him, a little further away were Temari and Kankuru. It was Kankuru that nauseated them all...

* * *

**Please keep reading and feel free to review!**


	10. Day 8: Reactions

**Thank you for all of your reviews. I have_ finally_ put out my other Naruto fic, so feel free to R&R it. I had finished writing this chapter earlier, but then before I could save it somewhere else, besides in my fanfiction account-OH THE HORROR-I deleted it by accident and had to start all over again! I could just die! Sigh..Anyway, I got a review that basically said that changing scenes was a good idea, but I do it a little too much so that by the time the next chapter is out, it's kinda hard to remember what happened in the one before it. So, thanks to aQuA rHaPsOdY, I'll be recapping what happened in the previous chapter at the beginning of every new one.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Recap**_

_**Team 7, 8, and 10: They're all looking at Kankuru and Temari in horror and disgust. **_

_**Team .. (Gaara's): Temari and Kankuru are in the clearing, making anyone who sees them sick to their stomachs. Gaara is god-knows-where, but we know he's somewhere on the island.**_

_**Team Gai: Tenten and Lee are about to use 'The Ticks' on Neji. Neji is tied to a tree looking horrified of 'The Ticks'.**_

_**Jiraya, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, and Iruka are on the island for some reason and only Shino knows 'cuz his bugs told him.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Warning: May be some O.O.C.ness! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Day 8: Reactions

Disclaimer: I own nothing in 'Naruto'

**'Team 7', '8', '10', and '..'**

Kankuru was standing beside Temari in a small clearing. Kankuru was wearing a bright pink, sleeveless, dress, complete with a matching purse and high-heels. He was also packed with make-up: mascara, blush, eye-shadow, lipstick, and anything else girls could possibly stick on their faces. Even behind all the make-up, anyone could see that his face was beet-red.

Temari snickered openly.

Everyone else wanted to up-chuck their latest meals-except for Naruto. He seemed unperturbed by the hideous scene before him. His only expression was of confusion.

"Hey, Temari-chan!" he called loudly. She looked up, scowling at the fact that he had interrupted her moment of glory.

"What?" she asked, sounding very annoyed. Naruto didn't notice, of course.

"Did you scream like this?" he asked, balling up his hands into fists and pressing them to his collar-bone. He let out an extremely dramatic girly scream. Oooh, if looks could kill, Naruto would have died a thousand times over from the death glare Temari sent him. Everyone else sweatdropped-Kiba had two-as they watched curiously. When Naruto finished screaming, he stood normally again and looked at Temari. "So, did you?"

"No. I. Didn't!" Temari answered through gritted teeth, feeling disgusted at the thought of her screaming that way. As if!

"Oh." Naruto said, looking both surprised and disappointed, "Then who did?"

"Well, it wasn't me!" Kankuru mumbled, wanting to keep at least a _shred_ of his dignity, but deciding against it so as not to become the center of attention again.

"Hmph. It was your little Konoha dog-boy." Temari replied in disgust, jerking her thumb in his direction. Kiba face turned bright red as everyone turned to look at him in amazement. Then they all burst out laughing-even Sasuke had the hint of a smile on his face. Now, Hinata knew why the screamed seemed so familiar.

"You mean K-Kiba?" Naruto asked, his face blue with vertical lines coming down it halfway, and his left eye twitching as he pointed at his dog friend. Temari nodded with a smirk.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAH!" Naruto laughed so loud that, 200 miles away, a fisherman and his son looked up in alarm. Back on the island, Naruto pointed at Kiba, his face streaming with tears from laughing so hard. "Kiba, you should try out for the Konoha Opera! I bet that would crack some glass!" He did another girly scream imitation and laughed even harder. Sakura and Ino seemed to be a state of shock; after all, it looked like _Sasuke_ was laughing like a rabid hyena while _Naruto_ tried to hold back. It was like they were in the Twilight Zone.

"Sasuke!" Kiba said angrily, balling his fists. _This the first time for me to see Sasuke laugh!_ he realized, shocked and angry at the same time, _But it has to be at my expense!_ _And why does he have to rub it in like that, too? That's something Naruto would..do. _Kiba's thoughts trailed off and his eyes widened then narrowed as he realized that Naruto was trying _not_ to laugh, while Sasuke practically died _from_ laughing. Something was definitly not right. His thoughts were interrupted when Naruto-in Sasuke's body of course-stopped laughing abruptly. He seemed to be confused about something again.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto was saying, "Who is that new girl with the purple marks on her face?"

"Huh?" Sakura said as she turned to look at Naruto, aware of the heavy feeling she got in her cheeks from laughing so much. "What new girl?"

"The one over there," he replied nodding his head towards a direction, "Standing next to Temari-chan."

"Next to.." Sakura repeated, her words trailing off as she followed Naruto's gaze. "Oh! Temari-chan!" Sakura covered her face in her hands and laughed long and hard as she caught on to what Naruto meant by 'the new girl next to Temari-chan'

"No no." Naruto said, thinking Sakura just didn't get it. "The girl _next_ to Temari-chan." he said pointing...at Kankuru!

"She got it the first time." Temari said coolly."That's Kankuru."

"Kankuru?" Naruto repeated, looking dumbfounded for a moment. Then he grinned proudly, "Oh, I get it now. He's using the "_Hengen_" technique."

"Baka!" Temari yelled haughtily, afraid that a technique would take the credit for her work. "He's just dressed like a girl as punishment!" Naruto seemed to ignore the reason completely.

"That's K-Kankuru? Dressed like a g-g-girl?" he spat in disgust as his face turned different shades of green, "CROSSDRESSER!" he yelled suddenly.

"WHAT!" Kankuru, yelled indignantly.

"You're a crossdresser!" Naruto repeated, pointing accusingly at Kankuru.

"No, I'm not!" Kankuru yelled.

"Yes, you are!" Naruto yelled back.

"Am not!" Kankuru shouted, his face turning redder and redder the whole time.

"Are too!" Naruto shouted back.

It went on like that until every one decided they'd had enough excitement to last them a lifetime. Only they were side-tracked by some maniacal laughter coming from somewhere nearby. So they went to investigate...

* * *

**'Team Gai'**

"Here they are." Lee said as he reached the tree were Neji was tied and Tenten waited. "Our special ticklers, a.k.a. 'The Ticks', in mint condition."

"I'm not going to tell you anything." Neji said defiantly.

"Yes, you will." Tenten insisted confidently, "You always do." Neji eyed the little box wearily as Lee opened the it to reveal two short wooden brushes that resembled those of a make-up kit (like the really bushy ones used for blush or something) They seemed, to the untrained eye to be completely normal. Neji's heart sank as he realized that Tenten was completely right. And Lee's input didn't help a bit.

"We've perfected them," Lee informed Neji gleefully, "With Chakra." Neji's eye's widened in horror and surprise. He used his 'Byakkugan' and saw that every hair fiber of the two little brushes, did indeed, have Chakra flowing through it. He gulped nervously.

"We'll have you spilling your guts in no time at all." Tenten added cheerfully. She let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes as she noticed Neji squirm frantically against his ropes and his face going pale at her words. "Neji! That just means we'll have you telling us all your secrets! We're not gonna hurt you or anything!" Neji stopped squirming relaxed visibally as he let out a "Whew!" of relief. Then he tensed again as he comprehended what she had just said. _I'm gonna tell them! No!No!N-Stupid fate! Stupid **stupid** fate! _he thought feeling frustrated as he helplessly watched Tenten and Lee each take a 'Tick'. Tenten nodded to Lee and he whipped out a flashlight (don't ask where he got it). He turned it on, held it facing up under their chins, and they both let out their most evil laugh.When they were finished, Lee whipped it out of sight again. He grinned sheepishly, as Neji gave them a look that said: _You're so retarded!_

"What? It's tradition." Lee said, shrugging his sholders.

"Ok, Lee, you take the left side and I'll take the right." Tenten said. He nodded in agreement. Then they each attacked a rib. Neji laughed himself unconscious. Lee moved out the way so Tenten could stand in front of Neji. There was only one setback to 'The Ticks': Like the Bickouchou bug would look for the first smell it gets, he would answer a question fully and honestly, but only the first one he heard. So, because of this, Tenten worded her question carefully, "What happened, four days ago, that Lee and I were..unaware of?" And Neji began his story.

"After Lee finished telling us about the floating eyeball and I suggested we get some sleep, the two of you fell asleep immediately, but I couldn't because..."

**

* * *

WHEW! I can't believe I had to retype this chapter again! It killed my fingers completely. Once again, my other 'Naruto' story has been published, so please feel free to R&R it. Thanks and Buh-bye! (Grins While Waving A Hand With Very Cramped Fingers)**


	11. Day 9: Senseis on Sanity Island

**Thank you for all of your reviews. I am soooo sooooooo soooooooo sorry I took so long updating, but I have to focus on school right now. My parents hate this website "'cuz it's a waste of time". Sigh. Yeah...anyway here is the next chapter, right after the..**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**RECAP**_

_**'Team 7', '8', '10', and '..': Everyone decided they'd had enough excitement to last them a lifetime. Only they were side-tracked by some maniacal laughter coming from somewhere nearby. So they went to investigate...(Gaara is still god-knows-where)**_

_**'Team Gai': Tenten worded her question carefully, "What happened, four days ago, that Lee and I were..unaware of?" And Neji began his story.**_

_**"After Lee finished telling us about the floating eyeball and I suggested we get some sleep, the two of you fell asleep immediately, but I couldn't because..."**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Warning: Will be some O.O.C.ness! Enjoy!****

* * *

**

Day 9: Senseis On Sanity Island

Disclaimer: I own nothing in 'Naruto'

**'Team 7', '8', '10', and '..':**

They walked towards the maniacal sounds and were soon exposed to a very, um, _unique_ sight.

"HOLY-!" Nauto began before Sakura managed to clamp a hand over his mouth. They had finally found Gaara, our forever mysteriously located character. It wasn't just the mere discovery of his hideout, but what he was doing there. Gaara was committing one of the most horrible crimes a male ninja could possibly commit. He was _dancing_. And not just any kind of random dance, no, he was dancing...BALLET! Yup, they all recognized it as the 'Swan Lake' ballet. Apperantly, one of his three things was a very fluffy, pink tutu. _Actually_, Sakura thought for a second, _it kind of compliments his hair color. Hey, that'd compliment my hair coler even better! I wonder if he has another one of those things?_

Sasuke's face turned various shades of green as did Naruto's, Shikamaru's, Chouji's, Kankuru's, Temari's, and Kiba's. Hinata's only turned one shade of green, oneblue, then one red before she fainted. Ino had left immediately to go up-chuck her latest meal.

_"Hey doesn't he know that's one of the worst Taboos in the history of worst Taboos! _They all thought.

Gaara, who was too involved in his dancing to notice the others who had gathered, just kept on dancing. And everyone else, who was either too shocked to move, or just not sick enough to need to, or both, just kept on watching. Just as Ino stood with the others, who were still captivated by Gaara's outstanding performance, with the intention of telling him off, a small marble-sized ball blew up at their feet and put them all to sleep-although Hinata was already unconscious...

* * *

**'Team Gai':**

"I had a feeling there was someone..watching us. Someone with an abnormaly large amount of chakra. So, I got up to invesigate and all I saw was...a small pile of sand." Neji said, "There was nothing special about it, so I just decided to let it go and get some sleep. I realized later that it was probably..Gaara of the sand. But, I didn't wan't to say anything until I was sure, so I just decided to keep quiet."

"Hmm, I see." Tenten said thoughtfully, rubbing her chin like some kind of mad scientist.

"Well, I thought it would be more interesting than _that_." Lee said, looking somewhat disappointed."But, still, I guess the fact that Gaara might be on the island is quite the scoop."

"Other than that," Neji continued, "I also switched Lee-san's fresh water with salt water from the ocean.-"

"-Hey! He swore out it wasn't him who did that!" Lee exclaimed, pointing at Neji in outrage.

"-And hid 5 of Tenten-chan's hair bow's." Neji continued. Then he shrugged, "I needed _something_ to make my sling-shot with"

"What the-?-! Hey!" Tenten yelled furiously. "He told me those were special bands made from the Hyuuga clan!"

"Also, I picked my nose and wiped my finger on Lee's special napkin." Neji continued, "Y'know, the one he _always _uses to wipe his mouth with after eating." At this, Lee's face turned about every possible shade of green it could.

"OMG! I gonna be sick!" Lee announced, before he went to go, well, be sick.

"And, after that," Neji continued, oblivous to his surroundings."I also-"

"STOP!" Tenten yelled, knowing whatever he had to confess wouldn't be pretty. But Neji kept going

"-spied on Tenten-chan while she was training. It was very, _verry_..." he said, an amused look on his face at the memory, he stuggled to keep a straight face on as he finished,"_Interesting_. I meanWhoooaaaa! Can you say..Skitzo?-! It was like a female smeagle!" Tenten's face turned beet red. She decided she'd heard enough, so she left to take a walk so she could cool off a little-or else she might brake the second rule of the test. She could still hear Neji's confessions going on behind as she walked away, barely resisting the urge to murdur him. But she was surprised to bump into someone along the way.

"Oh, Lee-san, it's just you." she said, lookijng a little relieved. Lee, too was surprised.

"Huh? Tenten-san?", Lee said, blinking a couple of times, "Where's Nej-look out!" A small marble-sized ball of sleeping gas was thown at their feet and the last thing they heard was a deep, vaguely familiar voice saying: "Take them to the others."

Neji was still wrapped up in his confessions to notice anything. Includinga certain Iruka-sensei.

"And then there was the dead frog incident..well, heh heh..that was me, too."he said, laughing stupidly,"Now that, _that _was a classic! I mean, really, I did it on both Lee-san and Tenten-chan and they _both _screamed liked little girls."

"And let's not forget the illusionary ghost! I mean, seriously, I almost _died _laughing when Tenten-chan gasped and said:" he continued, putting on a high pitched imitation of Tenten's voice." 'OMG! I-I see dead people!' Ahahhaa!"

"And when I made Lee's ghost, which was a kid around Lee's age, tell him: (he turned solemn all of a sudden and he deepened his voice) 'There's no such thing as Springtime Youth, I should know..I'm dead, after all.' The look on Lee-san's face was **priceless**!And when I-" HISSSSSS! A marble sizes ball of sleeping gas exploded at Neji's feet, and his head started drooping, "-no, wait, I think that's all that happened that Lee-san and Tenten-chan were unaware of." In a sleepy tone, Neji finished his re-encounter of what happened, before falling into an artifical, but deep sleep...**

* * *

Everyone on the Island:**

"And now my fellow, Konoha ninja's," Jiraya-sama said, an amused and somewhat devilish grin on his face as he dumped naruto's body onto the heap of other unconscious subs, "It is time. Here it is, the moment we've all been waiting for since becoming Jounin-level ninja's, The Powder Test! Let the fun began!"

"Hai, Jiraya-sama!" Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Iruka, and Kurenai-sensei all chorused, before each snickering evilly and whipping out their own pouch of the custom made powder. Custom made for this particular test/mission...

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Now, please, REVIEW! Once again, I apoligize for taking so long updating. I will try my best to update ASAP!Buh-bye, now! (Smiles & Waves)**


	12. Day 10: The Powder Test: Blue

**Thank you so _so sooo _much for the reviews! I know I've been taking a really _really_ _realllllly_ long time to update, but I really am doing my best! Let it be known that this is probably the chapter I had the most fun writting! Warning: Major O.O.C.ness! Enjoy-right after the recap!

* * *

**

**Recap**

_**Everyone on the Island:**_

_**"And now my fellow, Konoha ninja's," Jiraya-sama said, an amused and somewhat devilish grin on his face as he dumped naruto's body onto the heap of other unconscious subs, "It is time. Here it is, the moment we've all been waiting for since becoming Jounin-level ninja's, The Powder Test! Let the fun began!"**_

_**"Hai, Jiraya-sama!" Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Iruka, and Kurenai-sensei all chorused, before each snickering evilly and whipping out their own pouch of the custom made powder. Custom made for this particular test/mission..**_**  
**

**

* * *

**

Day 10: The Powder Test: Part 1: Blue

Disclaimer: I own nothing in 'Naruto'

The senseis, now wearing their 'heavy-duty-S.W.A.T.-we've-just-launched-a-nuclear-poisonus-gas-bomb' gas masks which covered their whole face, each took one last look at their subordinates before they were 'powdered'. After they had sprinkled some blue powder on all of the students-particularly on top their upper lips beneath their noses-the six senseis, having finished their job for the time being, sat back for a moment. Not just to take a break, but also to allow the subs to inhale the stuff. It would take a little while for it to start working so Iruka-sensei took the chance to voice a question that had been nagging at the back of his mind.

"What does this blue powder do?" he asked Jiraya. "I don't remember it being here last year or the year before or the year before or the year before or the-"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, I get it already!" Jiraya replied hastily trying to shut up his Chuunin friend, sweatdropping as he took notice to the fact that the blue powder had taken effect on Iruka simply because he was _near_ it. He puffef up his chest proudly. "I invented this powder. It is the second most dangerous powder being used in this test. It's effects, like all the others, last for 24 hours. What this powder does is-"

"Oooh.." Sakura moaned as she came to."Huuuuuh?"

"Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, let's go!" Jiraya said, a huge sweatdrop forming on his head as his expression turned from 'arrogantly proud know-it-all' to 'nervous-breakdown worry'. Iruka knew it must really be urgent since Jiraya was only serious in times of great peril. "This is a time of great peril!"

They all quickly took heed and jumped into the trees. Once they had settled themselves comfortably in their tree-hiding-places, Jiraya-the-keen saw, out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi whip out something and his one visible eye was shifty-looking. Jiraya's eyes popped open and he quoted Neji.

'_Bakana! _(No way!)' he thought. '_Kuwitsu..._(This guy...)' In Kakashi's hand was...a ready-to-be-eaten-extra-large bowl of popcorn! With butter yet!

"Oi, Kakashi, pass it over this way!" he hissed urgently as though it were a matter of life and death.

Kakashi sweatdropped slightly and looked straight ahead instead of at Jiraya. '_Surly he doesn't mean the..popcorn?_' he thought. '_And he looks so serious..Nah, I'll just pretend I didn't hear him._'

"Kakashi, the popcorn!" Jiraya hissed more urgently this time, drooling as he reached out towards Kakashi to receive the bowl. He thought for sure it would work this time since he had used an illussionary technique to make it seem like he was a man dying from thirst in a desert in the middle of nowhere and Kakashi's popcorn was the only water that could save his life (of course Kakashi was still holding it). He even changed his tone to desperate mode and gasped raspily for effect. "..Hayaku!..(..Hurry!..)"

Kakashi really sweatdropped this time. '_This is the Great Jiraya-sama? One of the legendary Sannin? Asking for my popcorn?-! He's even using an illussionary technique! I guess it's been a while since he earned that title..._' he thought '_Hmm, maybe I can still get out of this..._'

Kakashi turned his head toward Jiraya, who had by now drenched half of Kiba's unconcious body in foamy drool, widened his eyes as he took notice of that, squealed "EWWWWWW!" and coughed an 'Ahem..' before finishing what he had started.

"What is it, Jiraya-sama?" He asked, his eyes back to their usual lazy state and his sweatdrop cleared from sight. "Did you say something?"

"Wha..?" Jiraya said, caught off guard since he had given up on the popcorn promptly after Kakashi's squeal. He realized that Kakashi was messing with him and muttered "Curse you, Kakashi!"

"Pardon?" Kakashi asked not reacting in the slightest. 'I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that last remark, sir."

"Never mind, it's nothing important." Jiraya said, in a ho-hum tone even though he was seething inside. '_So, Kakashi ,you want to play?-! Let's play!_'' He was about to jump from his tree branch to Kakashi's when-

"Ugh!" he heard the now fully awakened Kiba exclaim as Akamaru -completely drenched- whimpered. "What the! What is this stuff all over me!" Jiraya shrunk back into hiding immediately. '_I'll get you back for this! You will pay for this, Kakashi.'_' he thought '_YOU WILL **PAY**!_ ' Unfortunately, he said that last part out loud and stood up in the midst of his outburst.

"Hey! Who's there?" he heard Kiba yell, his head snapping up to the spot where Jiraya had been split second ago. '_Phew! Just in time_' Jiraya thought having shrunk back into hiding again. '_You will payyyyy!_' he seethed quietly this time.

'_Whew!_' Kakashi thought '_I thought my ready-to-be-eaten-extra-large bowl of popcorn-with butter yet! was a goner for a second there! But not you, no no, you're still here..**my precious**_'

Everyone in the trees sweatdropped as they saw Kakashi affectionately rubbing his ready-to-be-eaten-extra-large bowl of popcorn-with buter yet!-while he repeatedly muttered ".._my precious_..". Jiraya decided that perhaps he should 'make Kakashi pay' _after_ the disturbed jounin had gotten over his..obsession.

Gai was now gushing tears of joy. "Finally, I'm cooler and more 'hip' than Kakashi! This is truely 'the springtime of my youth' !"

Iruka had started quietly wailing out a song in an off-key voice, saying the same part over and over since he didn't know all the words.

Asuma was now deeply inhaling through his usual cigarette every now and then. It was typical for him-except that, this time, every time he inhaled he would laugh like some dog on crack. (A/N: Like Courage from 'Courage the Cowardly Dog Show'-after he had been beaten, run over, nearly drowned and etc. )

Kurenai, after observing the actions of all her comerades-with Asuma being the straw that broke the camel's back-, curled up into a fetal position on her tree branch muttering over and over "Creepy senseis..creepy senseis.."

* * *

**Meanwhile, under the 'Creepy senseis..', the subs awaken:**

"Ticks..no..(Shudders) "

"Must..beat Neji..to..a pulp..(fire of anger blazes in background) "

"Napkin...boogers..(barfs) "

"Mnh..(blinks slowly "

"What happened?..(scratches head) "

"..Headache!..(groans) "

"Ugh! It's Drool!(gags) "

"Naruto..kun..(blushes) "

"So..troublesome..(sighs) "

"What the..?-! (looks confused) "

"Where..my chips?-!..(freaks out) "

"Ballet..for you..mother..(stares off into space) "

"Temari..kowaii(scary)..(looks traumatized) "

"Bugs..no..get off!..(twitches) "

"Gaara..ballet..(all shiver except Gaara and those of 'Team Gai') "

( A/N: The speaking order (although you've probably figured some of them out by now) is: Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Gaara, Kanuru, Temari. The last remark was by everyone who shivered.)

Jiraya, being the only normal-ish person around, peeped over out of his hiding place to do his job: observe and laugh like a rabid hyena when necessary. It would definitely be necessary...and Sakura was the first to prove it.

"How do you get this thing off?-!" she asked loudly, tugging at the hem of Gaara's fluffy pink tutu.

"Back off!" Gaara said haughtily. He stood up and struck a pose. "You know it goes with _my_ hair way better than _yours_."

"You know he's right, Forehead Girl." Ino added, admiring the tutu, and nodding her head in approval.

"Ino, stop calling Sakura forehead Girl!" Naruto interrupted. Then he tilted his head a little as he looked at Sakura and added, "But then again, she does have a rather large forehead.."

"Agreed!" everyone chorused. Then Ino added, beaming with pleasure, "You have _no idea _how long I've waited to hear **that**!"

"Hey!" Sakura said defensively, insulted beyonds belief. Then she looked hopeful. "Well..well, Sasuke-kun doesn't think so, do you _Sasuke-kun_?"

"Yes, I most definitely do." he replied, without a moment's hesitation. Sakura's lip trembled before she she started gushing rivers of tears. "And I swear, if you call me '_Sasuke-kun_' one more time, I'll become a perfect replica of..**Naruto**!" Sakura and Ino gasped loudly, Naruto gasped even louder, and everyone else was either too worried to gasp in case that would make Sasuke change his mind or they were wondering why Naruto had said that and Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke had gasped-or so it appeared to them.

"Heh," Naruto said."You could never be a perfect replica of me."

"You wanna bet on that?" Sasuke asked challengingly.

"You bet!" Naruto replied.

"No, I asked if _you_ wanted to bet on that!" Sasuke replied back.

"You bet I do!" Naruto replied again. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "Never mind."

"Huh?-!" Everyone except Sasuke exclaimed furiously as they ganged up on him intimidatingly. They had all been listening to the conversation and there was no way they'd pass up the chance for Sasuke to act like Naruto-even though some of them didn't know thay had switched bodies, they were just playing along for the fun of it. "Why? What you mean 'never mind'?-!"

"Because!" Sasuke replied, equally furious, and frustrated, too."And who asked you, anyway?-!"

"We don't _need_ anyone to ask _us _anything!" They yelled back. Shikamaru added, "Sasuke, you're so..troublesome!" The rest yelled, "YEAH!"

"Fine!" Sasuke yelled.

"Fine!" They yelled right back. "Sheesh!" Sasuke muttered. Then they all realized the horribly reality of what they had just done. "NO! Sasuke, don't do it!"

Sasuke didn't answer. "Sasuke..?" They all asked uncertain as to what was going through his mind. Jiraya, meanwhile, was confusedly watching from his hiding place up in the trees and wondering what was going on exactly...and what Sasuke would say.

Sasuke opend his mouth, paused for a moment before replying, and said ".."

* * *

**What will Sasuke say?-! What's happening to everyone-senseis included?-! And just what exactly _does_ Jiraya's special blue powder do?-! Find out in the next chapter of 'The Switch'! Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! I want at least 3 reviews before I update. Buh-bye now! (Grins Impishly While Waving)  
**


	13. Day 11: The Powder Test: Blue Continued

**Hiiiiii! Thank you for reviewing even though it took me a torturously long time to update. Sorry-sorry-sorry (dodges the heavy/sharp objects thrown by the readers)! I know it's been centuries since I last-(ducks)-updated, so I hope this chapter is to your liking. I appreciate your patience greatly and I have something special just for the people who stick to this story and review it till the end. Today we finally find out what the blue powder does! Has anyone figured it out yet? Warning: TONS of randomness & O.O.C.ness!**

**THANK YOU:**

**Cyksress: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you liked my story and I hope you'll keep R&Ring it.**

**And a special thanks to two of my oldest reviewers who stuck with me till now:**

**Karaoke: Your constantly updating your stories encouraged me to write more as well as your stories' content. Thank you so much for sticking with mine for so long despite its slow updating.**

**Gambomaster: Your story gave me the inspiration I needed to update. Thank you so much for sticking with mine for so long despite its slow updating.**

**Well, here it is, right after the recap...Enjoy! This chapter is for my reviewers!

* * *

**

**Recap**

_**Sasuke didn't answer. "Sasuke..?" They all asked uncertain as to what was going through his mind. Jiraya, meanwhile, was confusedly watching from his hiding place up in the trees and wondering what was going on exactly...and what Sasuke would say.**_

_**Sasuke opened his mouth, paused for a moment before replying, and said ".."

* * *

**_

The Powder: Part 1: Blue (continued)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in 'Naruto'

From the over view of the great blue sea, a near-invisible dot grows into a tree planted in a patch of sand before growing further and becoming the forest of trees and surrounding beach that formed...(dun-dun-DUNNN)...Sanity Island. Further zooming into the trees leads to a group of legally-drugged subordinate ninjas of whom 14 were hanging onto the words of the 15th, all of them oblivious to the fact that they were being monitored by 6 higher ranking ninjas of whom 5 were in a rather, umm, er "dysfunctional" state at the moment thanks to the 6th and supposedly most elite of them. Meanwhile, the said ninja was sheepishly thinking that he should've tried the powder out before exposing it in one of the most essential tests of any ninja's life. It was the thought of Tsunade-sama's reaction and her monstrous strength that made him wince on impulse and his instincts told him to start thinking up a lie to tell her, _now_. After successfully coming up with one, satisfied, he returned to the subs' conversation taking place below him. He leaned out over his branch to hear better, after all everyone was else was intent on Sasuke's answer, so why not go with the flow?

"..I think it would be best for me to.." Everyone-excluding the 5 dysfunctional senseis in trees-was deadly silent, hanging on to every word Sasuke was saying, making the tension in the air so thick it could be cut with a knife. "..leave you all hanging." Everyone did an anime fall; their eyes Xed out, since Sasuke's reply had the same effect of KOing them all in one fell swoop. Sasuke sauntered off., snickering maniacally with his hands in his pockets, looking at peace with himself and the world. It was a few minutes before **everyone** was back on their feet, looking a bit disoriented but standing nonetheless; Sakura and Ino still couldn't grasp the fact that Sasuke was in fact NOT a perfect saint and that he DID have some humorous thoughts after all (it was just too much to take in at once for such simple minded dorkettes), everyone else was actually up in about two seconds and that was only because they had had to untangle themselves from each others' bodies since they had fallen in an unceremonious heap in the heat of the moment (who checks where they're gonna fall when they're doing an anime fall anyway?). They dusted themselves off and shook their heads to clear their minds a bit.

"Umm...what exactly just happened here?" Lee wondered aloud, looking from one person to the next, hoping for an explanation "Naruto-san and Sasuke-san were acting very odd.."

Loud-mouthed, Naruto eagerly started explaining the whole shebang to him, beginning from the 'Chouji Rampage'. Sakura and Ino, feeling the need to protect Sasuke's 'cool' image, weren't about to allow loud-mouth-uncool-Naruto to ruin it. Naruto, in the middle of telling his story, suddenly gasped loudly and his eyes popped out of his head, startling Lee and the others who had been curiously listening like him; Sakura and Ino had just knocked the wind out of him with a violent elbowing in the ribs, one on each side. He fell to the ground, gasping and wheezing for breath, wondering what had just happened and what he had done to deserve it. Sakura and Ino, however, coldly ignored his obvious pain and continued with his explanation from he had so abruptly stopped.

"Sooooooooo. Now what?" Kankuru asked once the explanation was over, before whistling a random off-key tune and turning his attention to digging a hole in the dirt with the toe of his hot pink high-heels. He held his hands behind his back as though afraid they might suddenly decide all by themselves to slap Temari again and earn greater punishment then his current one.

"Oh-oh-oh! Me, pick me!" Naruto begged loudly, waving a hand in front of the startled Kankuru's face like an excited school boy who, for the first time ever, knew the answer to a question. "Pleeeaaase?" he added, his growing into huge puppy dog eyes he way only an Anime could, mistaking Kankuru's moment of startled pause for reluctance.

Kankuru decided it would be a bad idea not to call on a hyper Naruto so he began to accept Naruto's suggestion. "Well, oka-"

Naruto's face fell suddenly, believing Kankuru had chose not to call on him, he muttered, "Stupid cross dresser."

"Hey!" Kankuru shouted. "Well, well, you're really a BLOND! Ha! So there." Kankuru retorted, a triumphant smirk on his face that said: 'What now, huh? What now? Beat that!'

Naruto wasn't even paying attention, and even if he was he wouldn't have caught on anyway. Temari, on the other hand, did.

"Blond, huh?" She said, advancing towards Kankuru, like a mobster about to kill someone who had broke a deal with them. A vain bulged in her forehead "And just what is that supposed to mean, eh, _Kankura_?"

Kankuru gaped at Temari like he's just seen a ghost, flapping his mouth open and closed like a fish out of water, at a loss for words. _What was he thinking?-! How could he forget that Temari was blonde too?_ "U-Uhh, umm, w-well..." he stuttered uselessly. He felt like digging a hole on the ground and sticking his head in it, like he used to do when he was small. And so...

"What the..?-!" Everyone gapped at Kankuru. He had started digging.

What kind of...?-! Naruto felt like giving his sick, twisted, cross-dressing, purple-marked face a good punch. And so..

"OW!" Kankuru yelped promptly, holding his bleeding nose, which was thanks to..."What the-?.! Naruto you stupid idiot!" He cursed quite a few times.

Gaara started feeling all scratchy from his pink fluffy tutu and decided to change back to his normal clothes. Surprisingly, it only took a split second; all he did was whip off the tutu and his clothes seemed to replace them automatically. He was getting bored so he felt the need to something entertaining. Sasuke returned from his little walk of suspense and, ignoring Naruto's loud insults and threats, decided to challenge Gaara to a beat-boxing match. Normally, he would've just ignored Naruto, but he had been listening to Naruto/Sakura and Ino's explanation earlier. So, feeling this was a fortunate coincidence, Gaara agreed promptly. By now everyone else was watching them, intently. Kiba had started taking bets: he thought Gaara would win, so did Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Oddly enough, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kankuru, and Temari had their money on Sasuke. And so it began.

"We need a judge." Sasuke said.

"They'll be the judges." Gaara replied, tilting his head towards the other subs. "There's thirteen judges; we can't tie that way." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"The terms?" he asked Gaara.

"Three matches." Gaara replied, holding up three fingers. "The one who wins two out of the three wins."

"Fine." Sasuke accepted.

"I will win...my prey." Gaara mumbled under his breath.

"Pardon?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Huh?" Gaara looked up innocently.

"What did you say?"

"When?"

"Just now."

"What?"

"What?"

"Wha' we talkin' 'bout?"

"I asked what you just-" Sasuke sighed, "Never mind. Let's just start already."

"Right."

"Who starts?"

"We flip a coin."

"'Kay" Sasuke, agreed, fishing in his pocket for a coin. Apparently, Naruto was broke. He decided to make use of his fan girls' obsession with him. He walked over to Sakura and Ino. "Hey, Sakura, do you have a coin?"

"Huh? C-Coin? " Sakura started hyperventilating as she stood there staring wide-eyed at Sasuke.

"Uhh.." Sasuke backed away. "I-Ino?" She took advantage of Sakura's air headed state and stole her coin sack.

"Here you go!" She said, sounding overly-eager as she presented it to Sasuke, a wide grin on her face. He stared at her.

"You know I just saw you stealing that right?" he asked.

"Yep." Ino said, unfazed by her own actions.

"O.k." Sasuke said, accepting the little pouch. He shrugged, "So long as you know..." He took out a coin as he walked towards Gaara, ignoring the resounding punch sounds and random cat yowls coming from Sakura and Ino's fist fight that had started the second he turned his back to them. Naruto was yelling "Caaat fiiiiight!" while the others cheered them on. He could hear Kiba taking the opportunity to take bets again.

"Heads or tails?" he asked Gaara. Behind him, he heard the others say "AWW!" disappointedly; Sakura and Ino had tied as usual. someone whooped happilly as kiba had obviously given then their share of winnings. Now, they all watched Sasuke and Gaara expectantly again, having had their side bets resolved. Sakura and Ino each had swollen faces.

"Tails." Gaara replied. Sasuke flipped the coin. They all watched as it flipped in slow-motion before Sasuke finally caught it. He looked at it, then at Gaara, clearly disliking him more than usual.

"Tails." He announced after a pause.

"Yesssssss!" Gaara hissed, punching a fist in the air triumphantly, then resuming his usual calm, cool stance. Shino appointed himself referee.

"First round, part 1: Gaara." he announced, on hand raised straight up, then he brought it down saying, "Begin!" Gaara didn't waste any time and folded one of his hands' forefinger and thumb to form an O as though an invisible microphone kept it open like that. He held that hand so that the O was close to his mouth. He cupped his other hand under the first one and began.

"Mmph, CHAK, mmpha-mmph-CHAK! Mmph-mmph-CHAKKA-CHAKKA, mmph-mmph-CHAK!" he made the sound with his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as he circled Sasuke tauntingly and yet keeping a perfectly straight face the whole time, "Mah name is Gaara of the sand. Gonna make you understand. That if at me you be starin', you're life I won't be sparin'...

* * *

**Up in the Trees:**

Kakashi had finished eating his 'precious' ready-to-be-eaten-extra-large bowl of popcorn! (With butter yet!) and was now searching for something mischevious to do. He sprinted over to Gai's tree branch in which Gai was still basking in his long-awaited 'hip'ness that out-'hip'ed Kakashi. Kakashi's visible eye indicated that he was grinning sinisterly under his mask(s) as he leaned toward Gai's ear. He spoke in a low, taunting, clear voice and said, "Y'know..I'm still way more hip than you; I just ate a whole ready-to-be-eaten-extra-large bowl of popcorn! (With butter yet!) _without_ ever taking off my mask. Can you do that, Gai-sensei?" he tilted his head tauntingly, "Well can you?" Gai-sensei had frozen on the spot from the second Kakashi had started with "Y'know...". Now he slumped miserably on his branch, utterly defeated, totally squashed. Kakashi was right; he could never do that-let alone anything to top it. Satisfied, Kakashi sprinted back to his tree branch, intending to take a nap. He yawned wearily, _taunting is pretty exhausting work._

Iruka, was now singing something from a movie he had seen long ago, a favorite of his although he couldn't remember what it was called. But he knew the song pretty well in comparison to the other songs he knew. He started singing it, tapping his foot and nodding his head jerkily as he remembered the beat, "Just beat it...dunanananumm-daananum-dum-dum, dunanananumm-daananum-dum, beat it-beat it...dunanananumm-daananum-dum-dum, dunanananumm-daananum-dum. They tell you donchu eva come around here.." -he hummed the next part since he didn't know it- "The fire's in your eyes and their words are really clear so beat it...but'chu wanna be there! _Beat iiiiiiiit_, beat iiiit, _beat iiiiiiiiiiiit,_ beat iiiit, no one wants to beeee defeated! sommmethin'-somethin' funky, sommmethin'-somethin' fight, it doesn't matter who's wrong or right! Just beat it, just beat it..beat it-beat-it, dunanananumm daananum, dunanananumm-daananum-dum-dum, dunanananumm-daananum-dum..." He was in his own little world, snapping his fingers and unsuccessfully attempting to do the moonwalk.

Asuma had been inhaling his cigarettes so deeply that he had already finished three packs before finally passing out on his tree branch, the smile of happy senile old man on his face. Kurenai immediately went to him and started shaking, gently at first, then so violently that his head seemed like it was about to roll off. She was aware of this, but, unable to resist the urge, she kept shaking him anyway. Jiraya noticed and stopped her just in time. She had a crazy look in her eyes. Jiraya slowly lifted Asuma of the tree-branch and began to back away slowly, saying soothing things like, "It's gonna be aaaall right, just stay riiiight where you are." to Kurenai as she eyed him hostily and suspiciously like a gaurd-dog about to attack an intruder. Finally, after about five minutes, he had reached his own tree branch. Kurenai had returned to her own tree branch muttering something about how Jiraya had 'ruined her fun' and how he wouldn't be allowed on her 'territory'...

_This powder is far too dangerous,_ he thought as he watched the beat-boxing match taking place beneath him_, a powder that makes you give in to even the slightest of urges. What was I thinking? Well, at least it's almost midnight. It'll be wearing off soon.

* * *

_**Back Down to Earth:**

It was Sasuke's turn now, as Shino had so clearly just announced, now saying "Begin!". Sasuke started, knowing that this was his chance to get even with Gaara who had already one the first match, thanks to the judges. He was ready: hands cupped, 'O'ed, straight face, and the works.

"Ooptish-OOP, oop-ooptisha-OOP. Yeah, uh, yeah, uh. So this is the second round, bets of Ramen by the pound,among the judges can be found," -Naruto stared at Sasuke, thinking, _How did he know?_- " feet are tappin' on the ground..." After he finished, he was given reason to smirk smugly at Gaara, as if to say, "This isn't over yet.". The judges had voted in Sasuke's favor, obviously. Gaara wasn't too happy about it. But, it was his turn now, his last chance to win. He stood at the ready, hands in position, and then began promptly after Shino's "Begin!"...

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you again to the three people who _did_ review! **

**I have an unfortunate but IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: **

**I will not be able to update any of my stories until 2007. So, I'm going to let you, the awsome reviewers vote to decide who will win the match. Sasuke or Gaara? I'll be showing the entire round for each of them next time, so vote in your reviews please. Thanks. Buh-bye now! (Smiles and Waves)**

* * *


End file.
